Serenity's Rise
by MyRoomPro
Summary: Tired of his chaotic life, Ranma chooses to leave it all behind and start anew with his best friend, Mamoru. Can the Sailors Scouts handle the Earth Prince's closest friend? Or the past he ran from when it comes back crashing in on Juban?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own either Ranma ½ or Sailor Moon. They are owned by their respected creators. And I thank both the creators for such great stories.

Okay readers, first I would like to say thank you for reading my goofy story to begin with.

The story takes place three years after the end of Ranma ½ and just right after the end of the Doom Tree saga right before Chibi Usagi arrives back in time in the Sailor Moon Saga.

In this story, one of the Sailor Moon charters played a part in the Ranma ½ series.

I would like to thank my proof reader Pedro, and yes I voted for him.

* * *

><p>"Man, I can't take much more of this." Said Ranma, walking down a street of one of Tokyo's many districts. He walked with a grace and power that not many could match. Years of daily training and dedication to his art made him a paragon of power. Today had been one of those days, or rather, one of those days that seem to be every day:<p>

Wake up well before sunrise, practice the art, wash up, eat breakfast, head to class, get ambushed by an overzealous Chinese Amazon, escape said Amazon, make it to class in the nick of time, get yelled at by a violent woman about taking so long to get to school, sit through class, take notes, attempt to each lunch while being bothered by three women and four ignorant men, sit through afternoon classes, attempt to get home without being harassed and fail at it. Ah, the life of Ranma Saotome.

_Four years! Four, damn, years and they're all STILL acting like this. Why can't I have a normal life?_ Ranma thought, as he walked to his favorite spot in Nerima to get peace and quiet for a short while. "This has to end soon, or I'm going to lose it!"

"Lose what, my son?" there came a voice.

Ranma looked up to see his mother, who seemed to appear out of nowhere. Ranma laughed nervously. "Did I say that out loud?" he faltered, fiddling with his long braid. His mother couldn't help but smile. "Yes, it seems that there is a lot on your mind. Do you want to talk about it?" She asked.

"Sure," he replied, "I'm tired of the everyday occurrences in my life." Her smile saddened as she walked alongside him. "Day in and day out, it's the same thing," he continued. "I don't know how much more I can take! I can't even get a moment's rest with everyone harassing me." He clenched his fist as he remembered the day's events. "I just wish they'd get a clue, but that might be too much to ask for."

"I do believe that might be true. What did you mean by you were 'going to lose it'?" She pressed the question again.

Ranma looked at his mother and sighed. "I don't want this anymore, mom. I want to be free of all the Old Man's screw ups."

"Yes, my dear, retarded, ex-husband HAS made your life 'Hell'" Nodoka couldn't help but shake her head. Even after the divorce, Genma still kept pushing for the union of the Tendo and Saotome martial art schools. "What do you plan on doing, take another training trip? I do hope you will continue going to college."

"No, a training trip wouldn't help, and yes, I'm staying in college, mom. I have to admit, education is the key to a successful li…" Ranma stopped short, hearing his mother laughing. Nodoka had stopped walking and began laughing liberally. Ranma raised an eyebrow, seeing her laughing so hard. "What's so funny?" After a minute, or two, of laughing, she regained her composure, but still held a goofy grin.

She answered, "My son, the great Ranma Saotome, slayer of gods and women's hearts, admitting that an education is a must."

Ranma began to smile at the irony of what he had said. You couldn't get him to admit THAT two years ago. Now here he was admitting it and going to college, to prove it. Yes, life was different now than back in high school. Well, other than the immature people that seemed to make his life insane, that is.

"I can see the humor in that, mom."

"Where were you heading, son?" Nodoka was pretty sure of the answer, but thought to ask anyway.

"Actually, I was headed over to visit and spend the weekend with you. I hope you don't mind."

"Now, why would I mind that? Of course you can, I would love your company, but I can tell there is another reason behind this visit."

Ranma couldn't help but smile, his mother knew him well. Yes, there was another reason but now wasn't the time to go over it. "Yes, mom, but it can wait." The two walked the rest of the way in silence.

"What do you mean 'he isn't at his apartment'?" Nabiki shouted into the cellphone in her hand. She listened for a moment, and then she continued, "I don't care, just find him. He'd better not have left yet." She closed her cellphone and turned to the laptop on her office desk. She shook her head and smiled as she read the email again.

_Really now, Ranma, only you._ she thought. Well, at least THIS time Akane didn't hit him into LEO, but what could have started it this time?

_I wonder._ She picked the phone back up and dialed.

"Ranma, it's for you!"

He opened his eyes and looked towards the house. _So much for meditating._ He rolled his eyes, stood up and walked into the house. His mom handed him the phone and smiled.

"It's Nabiki-chan."

"Thank you, mom." He said, and took the phone from her. "What's up 'Biki-chan?" he asked with a sly smile, and quickly moved the phone away where Nabiki's screaming could be safely heard. "Okay, okay, sorry, I couldn't help it." He responded. Nodoka smiled again at this and returned to the kitchen. Ranma continued into the phone, "Yes, I'm going to do it…no…I have a place lined up…Yes, I will let you know…I see…Okay, I will call you in a couple of days…I promise I will…Okay, talk to you later, bye."

"What was THAT all about?" Nodoka had eavesdropped on the conversation and tried to figure out its subject.

"It has to do with that I want to tell you after dinner, mom." Ranma replied. Nodoka only raised an eyebrow, folded her arms, and waited for him to continue.

"Well, what is it?" She asked again. He only smiled and shook his head, "It can wait, and I swear it's nothing bad." Nodoka didn't like to be left in the dark regarding anything involving her son, but chose to accept his answer and work in the kitchen. Ranma felt bad that he kept her waiting, but it wasn't really that important.

_Well, maybe it is, but everything will be alright, at least. _He hoped.

* * *

><p>In another part of Tokyo, at the Hikama Shrine, the legendary Sailor Senshi were having one of their usual "meetings." This of course meant Ami calculating data from their previous encounter with the Negaverse, Makoto and Minako chatting about some hunk that they spotted two days ago while the two were out shopping, and Usagi and Rei fighting over a manga that Rei got earlier that day. Yes, all was well here, the only thing seemingly out of place was a very nervous Mamoru, unsure how to interact with them in this state.<p>

Finally retaining his memory, he had just helped his destined-to-be-Future-Queen in defeating the Doom Tree Twins, and now sat across the room from the rest of the Senshi. As he watched the girls, he couldn't help but smile at their antics. His thoughts soon turned to another pressing issue. _I wonder how the girls will react to him. I do hope Makoto and Minako don't act like love-sick puppies, that's the LAST thing he needs. _This last thought made him chuckle. Just his luck, the chuckle had stopped everything the girls were doing and made them look his way. Deep in entertaining thought, he was unaware he had just turned into the center of everyone's attention.

"What's so funny Mamo-chan?" Usagi piped up. All the girls were curious as to what had made him chuckle. Her question brought Mamoru back from his thoughts, and he noticed them all staring at him.

_I might as well tell them._

"A really good friend of mine from high school is coming to stay with me for a while." He said, and, looking a little unsure, quietly added, "Honestly, he was the ONLY friend I had at the time."

Hearing this last bit brought tears to the ever-sentimental Usagi's eyes. She hurriedly handed the manga back to Rei and rushed to hug Mamoru lovingly. The other's hearts went out to him since Mamoru rarely talked about this life. All they knew was that he didn't have many friends before the Senshi.

"He was the only person that didn't pick on me for being an orphan. In fact," Mamoru smiled as he remembered those days, "He was the reason the others stopped in the first place."

"What happened, and who is this friend of yours?" Ami asked, closing her Mercury Computer. Everyone gathered around him in show of their support to him and curiosity of the same question.

"Well, one day, during my sophomore year, this new guy came to our school after returning from an extended martial arts training trip. The first day he showed up, he was picked on by upper-classman, Kuno-sempai who called himself the 'Blue Thunder of Furinkan High', whatever that means. Anyway, the new guy beat up Kuno-sempai very fast and easily as if it was nothing. You see, Kuno-sempai was a feared fighter in school, but he couldn't hold a candle to the new guy. Bad thing was, about two days after Kuno-sempai's utter defeat, one of his Kendo Club lackeys got angry and tried to take it out on me." He paused.

The girls looked confused at that moment. Mamoru was an excellent fighter; the story didn't make sense, why would he have been worried? Mamoru noticed their expressions and smiled before going on.

"I wasn't always a fighter, you know; in fact, I was a pathetic weakling at that point in time." The girls nodded their understanding at this. "Like I was saying, the lackey cornered me and started hitting me with his wood bokken sword. Man, did that ever hurt! Well, the guy only hit me three times before I fell over in pain. I closed my eyes and waited for the beatings to stop when I heard a scream. At first I thought it was a girl until I opened my eyes and saw it was the lackey that was screaming. The new kid showed up and broke the lackey's arms and legs for picking on me." The girls' faces grew grim as they heard this, but he continued.

"The new kid then gave me the lackey's bokken and told me to hit him back for picking on me. I really wanted to, but I couldn't bring myself to do it, the lackey was just a bloody, pitiable pulp in tears on the ground." Usagi smiled at this and hugged him tighter.

"You're such a kind person Mamo-chan; you would never strike back in vengeance." The girls all seemed pleased with his actions.

"Well…I did later." He said. The girls' smiles flicked off like a light in a room, now they just looked at him oddly, in disbelief.

"You see, I couldn't hit him in his current state, so I told the new kid this and he nodded. He then lifted the lackey up and told him that in one month's time, there was going to be a match between me and the lackey. At first, I was scared. I mean, I couldn't even run a full lap on the track without stopping, let alone fight."

"So, what happened, did you take martial arts classes or find a street fighter to help you?" Makoto questioned irritably. Mamoru shook his head and smiled.

"No, the new kid trained me." He said. The girls nodded again to imply they understood, but they all had the same confused look. Ami sat there and studied him; he was smiling like the cat that just ate the canary.

"What was the new kid's name, Mamoru-san?" She asked, suspiciously. His smile doubled in size.

He didn't have to wait long for a reaction after he spoke, "Why, none other than Ranma Saotome."

"WHAT?"


	2. Chapter 2

Once again I do not own either Ranma ½ or Sailor Moon. They are owned by their respected creators. And I thank both the creators for such great stories.

Okay readers, first I would like to say thank you for reading my goofy story to begin with. I would also like to thank all those that wrote reviews, thank you. Please continue to write reviews, they aid in writing.

The story takes place three years after the end of Ranma ½ and just right after the end of the Doom Tree saga right before Chibi Usagi arrives back in time in the Sailor Moon Saga. I would like to infrom that in this story Soatome is Nodoka's name. Throughout the story more and more of what happened durning the last three and how Mamoru effected the Ranma 1/2 Story.

In this story, one of the Sailor Moon charters played a part in the Ranma ½ series.

Again, I would like to thank my proof reader Pedro, and yes I voted for him.

* * *

><p>Nodoka sat across the table from the pig-tailed boy, in stunned silence at first. She wasn't sure what to think about her son's plan. Yes, getting out of Nerima WOULD help his current situation, but attending a different school in his female form was not something she could ever imagine him doing. "Are you sure this is what you want to do?" She finally asked.<p>

"Yes Mom, it's the only way to throw off the idiot brigade." He responded. "Besides, this way I can take up swimming without having to take a lot of extra precautions." Nodoka understood this; he'd developed a great interest in swimming over the last year. "Nibiki's the one that suggested it, right after what happened at the track last month." He continued.

Nodoka frowned as she remembered that day. All the would be suitors felt that day was going to be the day her son would be intimate with them. The resulting fight caused hundreds of thousands of yen in damage. In fact, a restraining order from the school was placed on two of the girls and three of his now current rivals. If it hadn't been for one of his friends, Ranma might not have survived.

She tried to change the subject, "Yes that was quite an interesting day. How are Tatewaki and the American exchange student…what was her name again?" For the life of her Nodoka couldn't remember the girl's name, even after meeting her several times.

"Tabatha. The two of them are getting married next year." He replied, and couldn't help feeling a bit jealous at this. Tatewaki and Tabatha had the relationship that he longed for. _Man talk about ironic, Furinkan High's biggest pervert, and my greatest headache for the longest time, now one of the few good friends I have_. _Now, there he is, working on his business degree and in a steady, sane relationship to boot. _ Ranma pushed the thought away with some effort. "He asked me to be his best man three days ago. I have to admit, I wish I could find someone that wouldn't see me as a thing, but as a person."

Nodoka fought hard to keep her tears from escaping. Ranma had always been treated, by those that claimed to love him, as a prize. In the first month after being reunited with her son, she knew that he couldn't be pressured into anything he was against. To this day, none of the girls understood this, and now he was running away from them because of it. This time maybe even for good. In a way, she pitied the girls now. Well, maybe not them per se, but the situation they unintentionally created. They all dedicated a lot of time and energy to obtaining his affection, but that was just it, their dedication was the problem. All of them treated him as if he was a trophy to rub in each other's faces, and now their actions were going to come back and bite them. Nodoka now realized another fear. She didn't want to lose him again. "You will call, won't you?" She tried to hide the uncertainty in her voice.

"Of course I will, Mom." Ranma assured her, quickly noticing the fear in her eyes and voice. He understood why she would ask such a question. He stood and moved around the table to hug her deeply. "Mom, I'm not running from you." He continued. "Would you like to know where I will be staying?" Nodoka could only nod whilst fighting her own emotions. The thought of losing her son again had nearly crushed her spirit. "I'm staying with Mamoru in Juban. Even after he left here two years ago, we kept in touch regularly and visit each other from time to time." Reassured and calmed, she said "He is such a good man. Please tell him I said 'Hi', won't you?" Ranma gave his mom a sly smile as he nodded to her. "What?" she asked, suddenly suspicious of his smile.

"Really Mom, don't you think he's a bit YOUNG for you?" Ranma asked mischievously. Nodoka gaped at her son. _ How could he even suggest such a thing? _ "I mean it would be weird having a step-father the same age as me." He went on, still grinning. For some unknown reason, Ranma could never sense an incoming strike from a woman, even head-on. It never hurt but it usually made its point pretty well. He grimaced a bit, it smarted something fierce.

"How can you say that about your own Mother?" She accused. Her blush seemed to emanate through room. Seeing his Mom blush caused Ranma to break out in laugher, despite triggering more strikes from a very embarrassed woman.

* * *

><p>"WHAT?" The Senshi shouted at Mamoru, even Ami.<p>

Makoto couldn't believe that Mamoru knew her idol. "You know THE Ranma Saotome!" She asked. She would do anything to meet Ranma, and now she might get her chance through Mamoru. _YESSSS!_

"Is he gorgeous in person?" Minako pressed. She could easily see herself and Ranma as a happy couple. She had many dreams that involved him from the pictures she'd seen. With her connection to Mamoru, she could finally get the opportunity to make them a reality. _YESSSS!_

"Can he really do all those things with his Ki?" a curious Rei questioned. Rei figured that, if even half the stories she heard of him were true, having Ranma train her would greatly increase her ability to do Fire Readings. Plus, having read the collection of romance novels her grandpa stashed around the temple, Ranma could greatly aid in helping her finally become a woman. _YESSSS!_

Ami, on the other hand, didn't say anything out loud like the other girls. _If only I was as beautiful as the others, I could find a man like that._ She too was a girl that found boys appealing, but felt that they didn't think the same way about her. _Oh, Ranma...I could make you happy by taking care of you, at least._ Her thoughts soon became very graphic and not very PG-13 at all, making her blush brightly and giving her a dreamy look.

Usagi was happy that Mamoru knew Ranma. Now she could finally get Ranma to help in introducing Mam-chan to her family. Her mom and dad always loved having family over to visit. _YES!_ _With Ranma's help, I can tell my parents!_

"WOW Mam-chan I didn't know you knew my cousin!" She exclaimed happily.

This time, it was everyone else's turn, including Mamoru, to yell at Usagi.

"WHAT?"

Usagi blinked in surprise, everyone had started talking at once, and they were all looking at her in shock.

"Are you serious? "He's your cousin?" "And you never said ANYTHING?"

"WAAAHHH! Everyone's yelling at me! WAAAAHHHH!" The meat bun-haired blonde bawled. Mamoru tried to calm her, but the looks that the girls were giving Usagi seemed to overpower his efforts. "EVERYONE HATES ME! BWAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"They don't hate you Usagi-chan, they're just…" Mamoru couldn't seem to find the right words that wouldn't make things worse. Instead, he chose to address the others. "Please girls! Usagi probably didn't say anything about him for the same reason as mine." All of them stopped at this and looked at Mamoru. Curiosity seemed a powerful tool against them, he noted.

"What reason do YOU have Mamoru-san?" Ami asked for the group.

"Simple, once you know him, it's not really that big a deal." He replied.

Rei couldn't believe this. "'Not that big of a deal,' are you kidding? This is THE Ranma we're talking about, not your average, everyday celebrity." She said. Usagi was cousins with the one person that she could easily see herself spending the rest of her life with…and here was Usagi, keeping him a secret from her!

"Is that so, Rei? Tell me, do you go around telling people you know the Sailor Senshi?" Mamoru retorted. The question got the desired effect he was hoping for. The girls got quiet, and all of them seemed to understand the real reason the two didn't mention anything before: The knowledge could cause turmoil among them. It was quite evident to them that ALL of them were thinking the same thing about Ranma. The girls blushed, their expressions softening in realization and remembering their reactions at Ranma's name.

"I see what you mean." Makoto sighed, "We all had our own thoughts about Ranma." then looked at Ami and grinned. "Even you, right, Ami?"

Ami's blush went super-nova just then, and the whole group broke out laughing. Deep in thought, however, Mamoru was curious as to why Usagi never said anything regarding his friend before. He would ask her about it later, away from the others.

But then, Ami suddenly put together all the things Mamoru had just told them: First they talked about a friend staying with him, Mamoru's high school years, what he was like, someone who helped him out of trouble and befriended him, finally, that he knew Ranma Saotome. It could only mean…

"Wait, are you saying RANMA's your friend who is coming to stay with you?" she asked, incredulously.

Mamoru smiled as looked from Usagi up to her, "Yep. He will be here tomorrow evening." Before he could continue, the girls all shouted unanimously. "Can we join you when you pick him up!"

Mamoru began to wonder if they practiced speaking as one like this, they did it often enough. After looking at their faces, trying to read their thoughts, he could tell all of them, save for a generally happy exception in Usagi, was brimming with lust. He felt he had to be careful with his next words or possibly risk being on the receiving end of the galaxy's worst attack. "Normally I would say yes but..." He tensed, expecting the worst. "Ranma is a little...skittish...around large groups."

"No he isn't Mamo-chan. He just doesn't like love-struck girls surrounding him all the time." Usagi stated nonchalantly as she reached for one of the many muffins that Makoto had brought. _So much for damage control._ Mamoru was hoping let the girls down easy. The girls narrowed their eyes at Usagi. _Ah, well, at least I had a good life up till now._ He could hear himself think.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'LOVE-STRUCK'?" Rei yelled. Usagi paused from her eating to look at Rei and the other girls. All of them gave her dangerous looks.

Usagi panicked and started rambling. "Well it's true! Ranma's had girls chasing him for years I think. One time, he came with my family to a resort at the beach and boy was that an interesting time. There was this purple-haired girl in a very revealing bathing suit, and a brown-haired girl with a really, really big spatula. There was also some really scary-looking girl with an extra large mallet trying to hit him all the time. And there was a guy chasing him, well at first I thought it was a guy until I saw him at the public baths. It turned out he was a she." The girls expressions bordered on murderous at first but slowly just became confused by the end of it. Mamoru palmed his forehead and shook his head at Usgai's vague retelling. At least she defused them, it seemed. Maybe he might survive after all, but he had to clarify.

Mamoru took a deep breath, and explained. "The purple-haired girl is Shampoo of the Chinese amazons. To make a long story short, he defeated her in combat and, according to the Amazons law, he is to be her Husband. Even defeating an Amazon accidentally didn't matter, as it was in his case. The brown-haired girl with the giant spatula is Ukyo. Now her story is slightly more complicated than Shampoo's. Ranma's dad promised Ukyo's father that their two kids would get married, he took the dowry and ran away with Ranma. She showed up later in high school to kill him, but soon started chasing after him instead." All the girls began to get angry looks again.

"Before you get mad at Ranma, you have to understand that he was six at the time the promise was made and knew nothing of this. His old man is to blame, not Ranma, though one was all his fault." The girls moods seemed to lighten a little but they still didn't know what to make of it. What shocked Mamoru was the fact that Usagi didn't seem to know this. _I guess Ranma must not have told her._He figured._ I wonder if she knows the other thing that happened to Ranma in China._

He continued. "The mallet-wielding lunatic is Akane. That girl has major issues, let me tell you. First she thinks every guy wants to get down her pants and that she is a world-class martial artist. She's chasing him because once again Genma has struck." Four girls looked confused and Usagi just looked disgusted at the mention of this name.

Mamoru tried to clarify. "Genma is Ranma's dad. You see, before Ranma was born, His old man promised Akane's dad that their families would be joined and the martial arts dojo would flourish. Since Ranma is an only child, it falls on him to join the families. Now, about this girl that looks like a guy, her name is Maya. This one was his fault. Maya transferred to Furinkan High during our senior year. She has identity issues, but is extremely boy crazy. At first, she didn't seem to like Ranma all that much, which was a a nice change to his norm, but ,during our school's fall dance, she got caught up in one of the regular fiancées' battle royales. Ranma, being Ranma and not knowing her fighting skills, went to her aid. That's when she fell for the infamous 'Saotome charm', or as he puts it 'My cursed Luck'." Mamoru was fighting tears of laughter by the time he finished retelling this memory.

A wide-eyed Usagi just stared at him. "Wow, Ranma never told us that much about his life. Every time Mom would ask, he would say it was complicated and changed the subject." She began to understand more of what happened on the beach a year ago.

Rei couldn't see how this could happen to Ranma without him leading them on in some way or another. "So is Ranma some sort of pervert, he has all these girls chasing him after him?" _So much for him being the perfect man. Pervert. _This much she kept to herself.

Mamoru became serious. "You have to understand Rei, he doesn't want any of them. They all treat him as if he was an object to be won, not a person. Would you want five guys fighting over you as if you were a prize and dont give a damn about your feelings? On top of that, have three girls trying to maim you in order to impress one of the said guys chasing you?" Rei looked down into her lap in embarrassment.

"Three guys are trying to hurt Ranma?" Makoto asked, a bit surprised.

Mamoru nodded. "Yes, there's Mousse, who is also a Chinese Amazon. He thinks that Ranma is tring to steal his beloved Shampoo from him. There is Ryouga, well Ryouga isn't really out to kill Ranma anymore, but they still fight a lot. Actually, I think they just enjoy beating each other up, now that I think about it. Then there's Hank. Now he's an odd fellow. In fact, 'Hank' isn't even his real name, he paid the Education Administration not to reveal it to anyone, so he goes by 'Hank the Planet King'."

"Are you serious" asked Ami. Mamoru started laughing and shook his head. Soon everyone joined in.

"What a stupid name." Minako said between laughs. Once Mamoru calmed down he wore a sly smile.

"Well there was that guy that called himself 'The Blue Thunder of Furinkan High', if you recall me telling you earlier." That incited another round of laughter. "Yeah, Kuno-sempi was very odd for awhile."

"That's the same guy that attacked you, right?" Usagi asked

"No, it was one of his kendo team mates." he replied.

"How DID that fight end up?" Asked Makoto, "It must have been really cool to have learned from Ranma."

Mamoru couldn't suppress a shudder, the memory still got to him. "The fight was extremely one sided in my favor. Training under Ranma, now that was no a ray of sunshine. I would really prefer not to talk about it, if I can help it."

The girls nodded and were soon talking amongst themselves, mostly of what they had learned about Ranma.

Usagi looked up at the clock then turned to group. "Since we're done with this meet and all, Mamo-chan promised me an ice cream and a boat ride." She grabbed Mamoru and took off, out of the temple as fast as she could drag him behind her. "Bye guys! See you later!" Usagi yelled behind her as they headed down the temple stairs.

"I can't wait to meet Ranma." The remaining four girls said in unison, after the retreating couple was out of earshot. They all looked at each other, and blushed. It seemed all of them were thinking out loud again.


	3. Chapter 3

Once again I do not own either Ranma ½ or Sailor Moon. They are owned by their respected creators. And I thank both the creators for such great stories.

Okay readers, first I would like to say thank you agian for reading my goofy story to begin with. I would also like to thank all those that wrote reviews, thank you. Please continue to write reviews, they aid in writing.

The story takes place three years after the end of Ranma ½ and just right after the end of the Doom Tree saga right before Chibi Usagi arrives back in time in the Sailor Moon Saga. I would like to infrom that in this story Soatome is Nodoka's name. Throughout the story more and more of what happened durning the last three and how Mamoru effected the Ranma 1/2 Story.

In this story, one of the Sailor Moon charters played a part in the Ranma ½ series.

Once again, I would like to thank my proof reader Pedro, and yes I voted for him.

Yay! Chapter three.

* * *

><p>If there was a heaven, a certain meat-bun haired blondewas sure this was it. Mamoru had treated her to a really large ice-cream sundae and shortly after had invited her out on a rentable row boat together. <em>Oh, this is so romantic<em>, she thought. She looked over at him across the boat and saw him smiling at her own content appearance. After about an hour of floating on the lake, he began to row back to shore. Unknown to her, even though he was smiling, his thoughts lay elsewhere.

_Man it's going to be nice having Ranma staying with me. I really missed having him around; though it's too bad the rest of the chaos will soon follow him here. I don't know if I'm ready to deal with it again. What will happen when my past meets my present, and what am I going to do when Shampoo shows up? _Oh man and here I thought I she was finally out of my hair. _What am I going to tell Usagi when she finds out? Those stupid Amazon laws._ The more he thought about his predicament, the more it reflected in his face. Usagi noticed his grim expression increasing.

"Are you okay Mamo-chan?" Usagi was beginning to worry. Hearing her voice brought him back from his thoughts.

"What? I'm sorry, I didn't hear you." He said focusing back on her at present.

"I asked if you were alright. You just looked upset about something."She repeated, this time looking really concerned.

He really didn't want her to worry, but he had no idea how to tell her about what was bringing him down, i.e. Shampoo, or any of the other parts of his past that would soon catch up to him. Not to mention there were a couple things he didn't want her to even know at all.

"It's nothing Usako, I was just thinking about my high school days." He assured her. It wasn't really a lie; it was just that, soon, those days would be returning.

"Oh, you can always talk to me about it." Usagi was curious now. She really wanted to know all about his old life. Seeing that there wasn't an escape, Mamoru sighed. He really didn't want to talk about it, and suddenly remembered something from earlier that sparked his curiosity. Maybe he could use it to change the subject. "It's okay Usako, really. So, you and Ranma are cousins, huh?"

Usagi nodded, and then smiled, her train of thought easily derailed. "Yep, our moms are sisters. What about you Mamo-chan? I didn't know that you and Ran-chan where friends. Mom will be so happy to hear that he will be in town. The brat will flip when he hears this." Usagi shook her head, smiling, while thinking about how her brother was going to react to hear his favorite person in the whole world would be living in the area. Meantime, Mamoru wondered why Ranma never mentioned Usagi or her side of the family before.

"Could you please tell me about him? I know so little about him, though Mom and Dad know more than me, but they won't say anything." She went on. Mamoru wondered just how little she really knew of Ranma.

"Ok, tell me what you know and I will try to fill in some details where I can. Now keep in mind, there are things that he has asked not to talk about without his permission, okay?" Mamoru offered. Usagi brightened at this. "Alright, well I know that he is really good at Martial arts and that he has a few girls chasing him all around trying to marry him."

He nodded, "There were six at one point in time, and they were all his fiancées." Usagi's eyes widened. _How could he have more than one let alone SIX fiancées? _ She couldn't help voicing this. "How? Why? Wait…Uncle Genma, right?"

"You got it," Mamoru confirmed, "During the training trips, he would 'sell' Ranma to feed his belly or get spending money which was used on Saki." Usagi couldn't believe what she was hearing, that Uncle Genma would do that to his own child. She knew that he was worthless and a pain at times, but this was wholly insane, and admitted it aloud."I knew he was a jerk, but wow. "

Mamoru shrugged at the comment, though he agreed. _You have no Idea Usako. _ He thought about a few of the other things Genma had done to Ranma, but kept them to himself. "What else can you tell me about him, does he have any hobbies? Is he in love with any of the six girls?" Usagi asked him as they came to the boat docks.

"Well he does have a few hobbies; he likes painting, swimming, and the last I heard he was taking up ballroom dancing. There are only four girls after him now and, no, he didn't and still doesn't 'love' any of them, though he does care about them." He replied.

"Really, I wonder why he doesn't love any of them. Do you know?" She asked as Mamoru turned to her to help her out of the boat once on land. He shook his head. "I can't tell you why, he asked me not to say." Usagi nodded her understanding as she took he hand. As she stepped out of the boat, she lost her footing and began to fall. Fortunately, Mamoru caught her and brought her close. Usagi began to feel fuzzy and her heart sped up due to the intimate way he held her to him. In her mind, this was a dream come true. Looking up at him, she gave him a loving smile and pressed closer to him.

Mamoru's mind began to race as he held his future queen. He didn't know why he started to feel nervous being in this situation, and as he looked into her loving, bright blue eyes, he also smiled. Usagi slowly leaned into him, and he met her half-way. As their lips met, he could feel all the love for him she was putting into the kiss; this caused his uneasiness to skyrocket, as if this was wrong in some way. True, he was much older than her; this was probably why the people that observed them while they were out and about would tend to give him an unpleasant look. He instead chose to ignore those negative feelings and thoughts as he just wanted to enjoy each other presence.

Usagi, in turn, was in Heaven. Today had turned out to be perfect in her mind. She allowed herself to get lost in the kiss, and hadn't noticed when Mamo-Chan seemed to hesitate at first before returning her kiss. It felt so good to be held, loved and cared for in this way. _Oh Mamo-chan, I lov…_ Her thought, kiss, and the mood were rudely interrupted as something suddenly landed on her, knocking her to the ground.

* * *

><p>Nabiki read an email she got, courtesy of one of her Intel agents, on her cell phone as she walked to Nodoka's house to see Ranma. She needed to hash out the details of his departure with him. It seemed that the info on his departure leaked out somehow. "Well I guess I would have had to deal with it sooner than later." She said aloud.<p>

"Deal with what?" came a voice next to her, mildly startling her. She didn't think that she was being accompanied by anyone. She turned towards the voice to see Ranma smiling at her."Don't do that!" she said, but Ranma only smiled.

"Don't do what? I've been walking with you for about a block and a half now." He said cheerily. Nabiki raised an eye brow at this."Then why did you say anything sooner?" She demanded.

"Well you seemed to dealing with something important and I didn't want to interrupt you. Plus, I wanted to make sure that you didn't walk out into traffic." Nabiki smiled back at him, hearing this. Ranma may have grown up, but he would always stay the same. In a way, it was kind of nice to know that he would always help her if she needed it. Her thoughts returned to the matter at hand, and she became serious.

"You may need to leave earlier than you originally planned. It would seem that details of your departure leaked out, and, according to information I got from Kimiko, Hank is preparing another assault on you." Ranma just rolled his eyes hearing that, but she ignored it and continued. "Oh yeah, here are the files that you will need." Nabiki pulled a large document envelope out of her sleeve and handed to him. He took it, nonchalantly,and placed it in his sleeve as they continued walking, noting the impossibility of the proportions."I'm proud to see you mastered the hidden-weapon technique." Nabiki smiled as he praised her.

"Well, I did learn from the best, and it comes in really handy at times." Ranma raised his eye brow at her comment, though still smiling."Oh? I wouldn't think Mouse would be willing to teach the technique." He said, slyly. It was Nabiki's turn to roll her eyes at him."The only thing you could learn from him is an obsession in Shampoo." The two of them began to laugh. Ranma though, was laughing for a different reason. After calming a bit, Nabiki turned to him as they continued walking. "So what were you up to?" she asked.

"Mom asked me to run to the market to pick up a few things she needed for dinner. Would you care to join us?" Nabiki smiled at him and nodded. The two continued to chat as they walked.

Nodoka look up from the cutting board when she heard the front door open. She could easily hear two different voices. _I wonder who's with him._

"I'm home Mom." Ranma yelled from the front door.

"I'm in the kitchen, who's with you?" She yelled back.

"I ran into Nabiki on my way back and invited her to dinner." He answered.

Nodoka stepped out from the kitchen to meet them and smiled. "It's good to see you Nabiki-chan, how are things for you?" Ranma walked past his mother and went into the kitchen leaving the two women to catch up. Ranma picked up preparing the food where his mother left off. He soon lost himself in his cooking, remembering times past. While growing up, his 'ex-father' would always complain that cooking was unmanly. His mother, on the other hand, encouraged him to learn and do more than just his martial arts. After a year of developing his cooking skills, he almost matched Kasumi in his culinary ability.

"You know, I sometimes wish I hadn't pushed him away when he first arrived." Ranma looked to the kitchen's entryway to see both women were watching him. He realized the humor in the situation and had the good grace to blush. This caused them to laugh at his embarrassment.

After dinner and the disheshad been taken care of, the three of them enjoyed a cup of tea at the table while Nabiki relayed the info that she had received from informants.

"So when do you think I should leave?" Ranma asked.

Nabiki thought about it for a moment then queried him. "The real question is do you want to avoid a fight that is sure to happen? You and I both know that Hank is probably getting the girls riled up again at this very moment."

Nodoka didn't understand what she meant by that. "How so, Nabiki-chan?"

Ranma sighed and placed his face in his hands. Nabiki also sighed, looked up at the ceiling for a moment to collect her thoughts, and finally looked back at Nodoka. "Well, the last time he tried something like this, Hank told each of the girls that Ranma slept with a different one. At first they didn't believe him until he provided an altered photograph for each one to back his story up. He also enlisted all of his rivals with the same false stories he gave the girls to support it. As if they needed or wanted to spur them on. Anyway, because of what Hank did, the end result was the real reason that caused the track's destruction at Nerima Community college last month."

Nodoka only stared at her. She knew a bit of what caused the incident from Ranma, but he wouldn't go into too much detail. So she had assumed it was that the girls all wanted to try and seduce him at the same time.

"That day really sucked. If Tate-man hadn't been there, my goose might have been cooked." Ranma recalled.

"True," Nabiki agreed. "So, how is Kuno-Baby anyway? I haven't seen him in a while."

Ranma got up and walked over to the China hutch. He pulled out a small, white envelop from one of the drawers and gave it to her. Nabiki was confused as she looked at it. _It looks like an invitation. _She thought, briefly, and after opening it and reading the contents, she began to laugh.

"I knew Tabatha could straighten him out." She finally said, amid tears of laughter. "So I take it that you are the best man?" He nodded. Their conversation was interrupted when Nabiki's cell phone went off and she answered it.

"Hello….yes, I know where he is…..no…when? Okay I will let him know…..Did you find the leak?...Really….Okay, here is what I want you to do, keep an eye on him and let me know where he is staying at now. I will call in a favor to deal with him….Okay…Later Kimiko." As she hung up, she noticed that both Ranma and Nodoka were giving her an odd look.

"Okay I'll bite, what favor are you talking about Nabiki? It sounded kind of illegal." Ranma asked. Nabiki understood how her conversation sounded bad if you didn't hear or know both sides of it.

"No, it's not illegal." She assured him. "I just found out who spilled the beans on your departure and I want him to remember that crossing me is a really bad idea." Ranma knew that there was more, but chose not to push the issue. He'd come to trust her, especially after she became his business partner/modeling agent.

"Also, I was just informed that I was right about Hank. So are you going to leave sooner to throw them off?" She asked again.

"I could call and see if Mamoru wouldn't mind me arriving earlier. May I use your phone?" She handed her phone to him. Ranma dialed a number and waited for Mamoru to answer.

"Hey, Mamoru, I have a question for you…Do you mind if come tonight?...The word is out that I'm leaving and a fight is brewin...Really!...What happened!… Okay… tell me when I get there tonight…Later." Ranma deleted the number before handing the phone back to Nabiki. Nabiki narrowed her eyes in suspicion, noticing what he did.

"I don't want someone looking in your log and finding a lead." He admitted. Nabiki could understand the logic behind it, but another thought occurred to her that he probably didn't count on. "And, what's to stop them from looking at my phone bill?" she asked. Indeed, Ranma hadn't thought of that, but he knew she made lots of calls, so if anyone did try to snoop, this one call might go unnoticed.

"Then, let's hope that they don't dig too deep." He sighed, brushing the thought away.

She only looked at him skeptically. _Yes, let's hope._


	4. Chapter 4

Once again I do not own either Ranma ½ or Sailor Moon. They are owned by their respected creators. And I thank both the creators for such great stories.

Okay readers, first I would like to say thank you agian for reading my goofy story to begin with. I would also like to thank all those that wrote reviews, thank you. Please continue to write reviews, they aid in writing.

The story takes place three years after the end of Ranma ½ and just right after the end of the Doom Tree saga right before Chibi Usagi arrives back in time in the Sailor Moon Saga. I would like to infrom that in this story Soatome is Nodoka's name. Throughout the story more and more of what happened durning the last three and how Mamoru effected the Ranma 1/2 Story.

In this story, one of the Sailor Moon charters played a part in the Ranma ½ series.

Once again, I would like to thank my proof reader Pedro, and yes I voted for him.

Yay! Chapter Four

* * *

><p>Ranma looked around her, now empty, apartment one last time. The hidden weapon technique had made moving a breeze, not that she had many belongings to being with. Exhaling a sad sigh, she realized that this was probably the only way to find some peace, and yet knew, with the way her life is it probably wouldn't last even if she found it. She was still willing to try, at least. She turned and headed out the front, closing the door behind her. It felt as if she was closing the door on her old life, and yet she felt surprisingly good. With her famous, confident smile, she made her way to the apartment's garage area.<p>

She walked over to a sleek, red and black street bike, donned a same-color schemed helmet, fired up its engine, and left. As she rode through the streets of Nerima, she took her time to enjoy the rays of color on the almost twilit sky. By the time she approached the Juban district, a full moon hung in the sky. She couldn't help but smiled at its wondrous beauty.

* * *

><p>Mamoru looked around his apartment yet again, he had been trying to find the extra set of sheets he bought for the spare bedroom for some time now. He didn't know how much Ranma would be bringing with him tonight. He did leave in a hurry, after all. <em>I don't think he'd have the time to pack everything up.<em> He thought while searching the closet again. He knew they were somewhere around here, but the events of today distracted him as they weighed on his mind.

He still couldn't figure out how the little girl appeared out of nowhere, the fact that she shared the same name as his girlfriend was equally perplexing. Not to mention, she had threatened Usagi with a gun! He was thankful that it turned out to be toy gun, but still. What she claimed to be looking for was what really shook him to the core: the Imperial Silver Crystal.

_Just who was she? Where did she come from, and how did she know that Usagi had the Silver Crystal?_

His thoughts were interrupted when the doorbell rang. "Looks like Ranma's here." He said aloud, to nobody in particular, walking over to the door to confirm it. Before him, and slightly shorter than him, stood a breath-taking, red-headed woman. Mamoru smiled and opened his arms out to her.

"Hello Mamoru." Ranma said as she walk in and hug her best friend.

"It's good to see you Ranma. You're here earlier than I thought you'd be." He said as he released her from his hug.

"Traffic was surprisingly light tonight." Ranma walk over and took a seat on the couch.

"So what exactly happened to make you leave a day earlier than planned?" He asked sitting down next to her.

"Word got out about my departure, luckily, Nabiki says my destination is still unknown." Mamoru sighed in relief.

Ranma continued, "Only Mom, Nabiki, and the old ghoul know where I'm at. Though only Mom and the old ghoul know your address."

Mamoru nodded, but wondered why Cologne knew though. "Are you sure Cologne knowing is a good idea? I mean, with Shampoo and all."

Ranma rolled his eyes at him. "You don't have to worry about her; she promised to keep the location secret from Shampoo."

"Why would she do that? Especially now with both of us in the same location."

Ranma couldn't help laughing at this. "Cologne and I recently came to an agreement that she couldn't refuse." Ranma smiled.

"Let me guess, she would rather have you as an ally then as an enemy?" Ranma just smirked at him.

"Actually, the both of us, to be more precise, and yes something like that." Ranma clarified. Mamoru grinned as he thought about it.

"You mean no more kiss of marriage?" He asked hopefully.

"Yep, she told me that she wouldn't get involved anymore, well, other than training that is."

Mamoru couldn't contain his excitement any longer as he jumped around, truly happy. He stopped suddenly and looked at Ranma.

"Does Shampoo know that the kisses have been nullified?"

"That's the catch. She told me that, though the council agrees with her decision, they still want Shampoo to pursue us in hopes that she can get one, if not both, of our blood in the tribe."

_Damn! _Mamoru frowned.

"Oh by the way Mom says 'Hi'."

Mamoru couldn't help but smile; he saw Nodoka as his adoptive mother. She would always try to make him feel cared for and loved.

"How did she take it when you told her your plan?" Mamoru asked.

"She was afraid I was running away and leaving her again." Mamoru nodded. "But I assured her that I wasn't running from her, just the idiot brigade." Ranma smiled while looking around the place. As she turned back to him, she gave him a sly smile.

"So, how is my COUSIN?" Mamoru narrowed his eyes at her.

"And why didn't you TELL me that Usagi was your cousin! Especially after I told you I was seeing her!"

Ranma started to laugh. "Sorry, but I did want to make thing uncomfortable for you."

Mamoru raised an eyebrow. "That didn't stop you from ragging on me about the age difference." Ranma started laughing again. Mamoru, seeing the silliness off the situation, soon joined in.

Mamoru remembered something then, "I'm curious though, why does she and her family not know about you and your life? The reason I'm asking is because she and her friends found out that you are going to stay with me, and she knew next to nothing about you."

Ranma sighed. "I didn't want them involved, it seems the more you know the more you're caught up in it. Take you for example, you probably know the most about me, aside from Nabiki that is." She paused while tapping her chin. "Anyway like I was saying, your life was just as chaotic as mine for awhile there."

Mamoru shuddered when he thought of some the memories. "I see your point, do they know about your gift?" He asked her.

"No, they've never seen me like this. I asked Mom not to tell Aunt Ikuko and Uncle …. about it, either. I want them to think that I'm somewhat normal."

Mamoru nodded.

"You didn't tell Usagi-chan did you?" Ranma asked nervously.

Mamoru smiled and shook his head. "Since she didn't seem to know, I figured you wanted that bit unknown."

Ranma blew out the breath she was holding. She REALLY didn't want them to know, plus explaining could be a real pain now.

"Say, are you hungry?" She asked as stood and walked into the kitchen.

"I could eat." Mamoru said. He could hear the water running for a moment. A few seconds later, a now-male Ranma walked out of the kitchen.

"Good, let's go get something to eat, I'm starving." Mamoru shook his head.

"When aren't you staving?" Mamoru said while getting his jacket. Ranma smiled at him.

"A True Martial Artist must always eat when he can."

"You sounded like Genma just then."

Ranma began to act as he'd been shot in the heart. "How could you compare me to him? Who needs enemies when I have friends like you?" Ranma then fell, feigning death, to Mamoru's golf clap.

"Bravo, bravo. I wouldn't quit my day job if I were you. Besides, I think Akane is the better actress."

"Hardy har har. Everyone is a critic. Speaking of day job, how's the 'night' job? You said something about your fighting spirit being separated from you the other day." Ranma asked as they left the apartment to seek out a descent place to eat.

"Yeah, it would seem after the fight with Beryl, it was forced out of me." As the two walked, Ranma took note of the area.

"That would explain why you acted oddly for awhile. So are you going to tell me who Moon is, or am I going to have to get involved in one the Yoma fights and try to figure it out. Not that Yoma would last long against me."

"No, I'm not going to tell you who she is, and I wouldn't be so sure Ranma. Yoma's feed off human life energy. Your Ki blast might aid them instead of harming them like you think."

"Hum, well then, I guess I'll have to break out the big guns then."

Mamoru look at him confused. "Big guns?"

Ranma nodded. "You know that I've been tiring to re-access that energy I used against Saffron, right?"

Seeing him nod, Ranma continued. "It wasn't until about four months ago that I was able to find it again. At first, I could barely feel it, not like when I used it during the fight, but with practice, I've been able increase its level and learn how to use it to my will."

"Are you able us it near the same power level you did during the fight?" Mamoru asked hesitantly. To this day he still had nightmares of Mt. Phoenix. He would rather fight a legion of yomas than relive that day again. He truly doubted that even the Sailor Scouts would have won with a low casualty rate as they did all those years ago.

"No, not yet." Ranma admitted sadly. "If I had to guess, I would say about half of that."

Mamrou's eyes grew. With that kind of power backing him, he could easily fight a Yoma and win. But there was still one problem.

"I wouldn't get involved in the fights Ranma. Not that you couldn't handle it, it's just that you don't have a magic disguise field preventing others from recognizing you."

Ranma frowned as he thought about it, Mamoru was right. Even though Ranma knew that Mamoru was Tuxedo Mask, he couldn't make out his face even when he showed him.

The two chose to pause their current conversation as they entered a large seafood place. No need for people overhearing them. Shorty after entering the restaurant, Ranma was in heaven at the buffet. Mamoru enjoyed the seafood platter; he held a pleasant smile while the two talked about this and that. Ranma did bring up the topic of what had happen at the lake earlier that day since Mamoru made mention of it when he called from his mother's house. Mamoru only stated that it was something that would need to be discussed later. Ranma understood the meaning: Too many people. For now it would have to wait.

* * *

><p>Akane stared at the letter she got as short time ago. Tears flowed freely as she read it again for the tenth time. In her eyes, both of them seemed to be getting closer lately, and the part she liked was that the two didn't fight as often as when they were engaged.<p>

_How could you do this to me, I thought you were better than this._ Her heart ached with the betrayal she felt. In the last week or so, she finally admitted to herself that she loved him. In fact, last weekend she confided her feelings to him, He responded that he cared for her, but that he just wasn't sure if it was love or not. It wasn't the answer she wanted, but understood that he needed time to figure his feelings out. He did promise that no matter what, he would always be there. Now he up and eloped with some girl he knocked up. The pain soon changed to anger, and finally to hatred.

"DAMN YOU RANMA! I WILL DESTROY YOU!" She screamed while forcing out her battle aura to the max, causing all the windows in the house to blow out.

* * *

><p>Ukyo looked calm as she prepared another okonomiyaki for a customer in her restaurant. Her thoughts were anything but calm. <em>I will finish what I started all those years ago Soatome, I will kill you for doing this to me.<em> The letter she got just before the dinner rush had stated that he was disgusted with her and that she should go to Jusenkyo and jump into the spring of drowned man. That way, she would actually match the Kuonji family registry. The tears tried their hardest to break free from their prison, but she wouldn't have it. No, she wouldn't allow him the satisfaction of her tears. Yes, he will die by her hands.

* * *

><p>Maya Shidou; the talented upcoming idol pop singer, street fighter extraordinaire, extremely boy-crazy, cross-dressing youth was in hell. She was in her room huddled in a ball in a corner. The letter she received stated that Ranma, her true love, was caught trying to fake his own death to get rid of her.<p>

"Why my love, what did I do?" She asked out loud. She didn't understand what she did to have him act this way towards her. She always listened to his problems, and didn't act as pushy as the others chasing him. Deep within her heart, she knew the letter was false, but when she went to investigate the letters authenticity, she found his apartment abandoned. Fear surged forward, then an overwhelming sadness. After running home and locking herself in her room, the sadness turned to despair. As she began to read the letter again, her anger grew.

"Ranma, you will pay. This I swear."

* * *

><p>Shampoo, on the other hand just laughed at the note she got. People must still think that she was some back-water, ignorant hillbilly from China. Her Grandmother had ordered her to talk and act as one when she got here to lure those around her into a false sense of who she really was. The note was definitely a fake. First, Ranma didn't talk that way anymore, and second, he loved her...He just didn't know it yet.<p>

She crumpled the letter into a ball and set it ablaze with a small amount of Ki. _I should go by his place and let him know that someone is trying start something. Plus, I can try to make some head way in making him realize his love for me._

((Great Grandmother! I'm going to go and see my Husband!)) She yelled in Mandarin, with a major amount of seduction added to her accent, as she left the Cat Café.

Cologne shook her head as she watched her leave. _She'll never learn._ Even she could see that trying to win Ranma's heart that way was futile now. She was thankful that she was able works things out with him. The Council agreed with her proposal and allowed the removal both the kiss of death and marriage. She looked at Moose as he cleaned the tables. At least one of the two learned something over the years.

"Moose, I need you to go to this address and tell Ranma that Hank may have unleashed hell this time." Moose nodded as he took the piece of paper from her. He put on his binocular like glasses and read the address.

"Okay, is there anything else that you need me to tell him?" he asked while handing it back to her.

"Yes tell him to give me a call. I fear that Akane, Ukyo, and Maya might be out for blood this time. And the worst part is it isn't their fault." Mouse gave her a questioned look.

"How so Elder?"

"I believe there was a mood enhancer on the letter. When Shampoo opened the letter I caught an odd scent. They're the only thing that I've come across that has that type of smell." Mouse nodded then asked

"Then why wasn't Shampoo affected by it?"

"What did she do to letter shortly after reading it?" She asked

"She destroyed it."

Cologne tilted her head at him. "And how did she do it?"

"With her Ki." Mouse look confused at first, he then understood what Shampoo did. She must have noticed the change in her Ki done by the mood enhancer and purged it out, destroying the note in the process.

"I see that you understand, now please be swift and hurry back before she asks of your whereabouts." He bowed to her then placed his glasses into his pocket space as he walked over to the sink. After a splash of cold water from the sink, a quick curse activation...Voila! Instant duck. He then took to the sky heading in the direction of the address.

Cologne went to the phone make a call.

"Tofu Clinic, Mrs. Tofu speaking, how may I help you?" Came a gentle voice over the phone.

"Good evening Kasumi-chan, its Cologne, is your husband there?"

"Good evening to you as well, yes he is here. I will get him for you."

"Thank you child." She didn't have to wait long before he picked up.

"Greetings Elder, what can I do for you?" Tofu asked cheerfully.

"I was informed by Nabiki that Hank's at it again. This time I fear may be too much. From what I've seen, Hank added a mood enhancer to letter he sent out, I fear your sister in-law may have been exposed to it as well. If she has, she might be out for blood, along with the other two. Thankfully, Shampoo didn't buy into the letter she received today and noticed the enhancer on it. I've sent Moose to inform Ranma of the situation." She heard him sigh over the phone.

"I will get Kasumi to try and calm Akane down. There is no guarantee that she will succeed though. I will talk with Ukyo and Maya and let them know that it was all a ruse to get them angry at Ranma. Do you know what type of mood altering substance he may have used?" Cologne described the smell to him.

"Hmmm. I will have to consult a colleague of mine that deals with chemicals." Cologne then thought of an individual that might know what it might be, now if they could obtain one of the letters as a sample.

"You know, if we can get one of the letters we could see if Ms. Kuno knows what it is." She said.

"That is a wonderful idea. She's well versed in the art of toxicology. I am sure that Kasumi could get the letter from Akane."

"Please inform her to be careful, the substances acts on contact. I will contact Nabiki; she can easily get a hold of Ms. Kuno. I think she may already know, but I will inform her of this anyway."

"Indeed, there isn't much she isn't aware of in the town, and if it involves her partner she knows everything." Cologne still couldn't believe that those two went into business together. Once Ranma's female form matured into woman hood, she was heavily sought after by many companies to model for them.

"That is true. Well, I will let you go, say 'Hi' to little Hikaru for me." Cologne said while looking at the clock.

"Will do, you have a pleasant evening Elder. Goodnight."

"Same to you and your family Dr. Tofu." As Cologne hung up the phone, Shampoo burst into the Café. And man was she livid.

((MY HUSBAND IS GONE! YOU MUST KNOW WHERE!)) She accused Cologne. Cologne narrowed her eyes at her.

YOU WILL NOT SPEAK TO ME IN SUCH A MANNER!" Cologne used her Ki to amplify her voice.

This, of course, knocked Shampoo off her feet. Shampoo had only seen her do this one other time, and that person was no longer among the living.

"S..sorry Great Grandmother, I meant no disrespect. Please forgive me." Cologne nodded to her.

"It's just that, Husband isn't at his apartment and all of his stuff is gone. I thought that maybe the letter held some truth."

Cologne understood her reaction, but she also knew the truth. Granted, Ranma wasn't supposed to leave until tomorrow, but with Hanks involvement, he must have left early to avoid Nerima's World War XI. She really hated that she couldn't do anything to Hank, that ingrate was well connected. The fact that the Kuno family, known to meddle in everyone's affairs, avoided him and his kin scared her.

"Yes, I have heard that Son in-law has departed, and no I do not know of his whereabouts." Shampoo frowned at this.

_Rats, well I tracked him down once before, I can do it again. _A mischievous smile formed as Shampoo thought that. Unlike her Second Husband, Ranma tended to cause lots of chaos. And that made it a lot easier in hunting him down.

"Well I guess there is only one thing to do then" Shampoo stated as she headed toward the stairs.

"And what is that child?" She asked though she already knew the answer; if her granddaughter was anything like herself, she was predictable.

Shampoo stopped half way up the stairs and turned to Cologne. "Hunt him down, seduce him, please him, and then drag him back to China."

Cologne raised an eyebrow as Shampoo turned and ascended up stairs. Cologne truly fought hard not to laugh at her grandchild.

"Yeah, right."


	5. Chapter 5

Once again I do not own either Ranma ½ or Sailor Moon. They are owned by their respected creators. And I thank both the creators for such great stories.

Okay readers, first I would like to say thank you agian for reading my goofy story to begin with. I would also like to thank all those that wrote reviews, thank you. Please continue to write reviews, they aid in writing.

The story takes place three years after the end of Ranma ½ and just right after the end of the Doom Tree saga right before Chibi Usagi arrives back in time in the Sailor Moon Saga. I would like to infrom that in this story Saotome is Nodoka's name. Throughout the story more and more of what happened durning the last three and how Mamoru effected the Ranma 1/2 Story.

In this story, one of the Sailor Moon characters played a part in the Ranma ½ series.

Once, and yet again, I would like to thank my proof reader Pedro, and yes I voted for him.

Yay! Chapter Five

* * *

><p>Usagi's night had to be one of the oddest that she's ever had, and that was saying a lot. She was currently reflecting on the events that had unfolded that day as she lay on her bed. The date with Mamoru had been a "Dream come true." She smiled as she thought about the way he held her, and couldn't help but shudder in excitement over the kiss they had shared. It was all going perfectly with what she imagined in her head would be the best day ever, until that brat fell on top of her. The whole thing with the gun the brat carried was definitely going to give her nightmares for a while. What she couldn't figure out was how the kid knew who and what she was, and, what boggled her even more was that the brat knew she had the crystal. To make matters worse, the little runt was going to stay HERE, at Usagi's house! Usagi shook her head sadly as she recalled her arrival home, earlier this evening.<p>

"Man, what a day." Usagi exclaimed to nobody in particular as she entered her house and made her way to her room. "And it was such a great day; we had it all to ourselves, too." She sighed up at the ceiling, entering her room. She looked down into what would be her room, froze at the sight, dropped her purse, storming back into the living room with all the wrath of an angry gorilla.

"SHINGOOOOOOOO!" She screamed. In the living room, her father and brother sat, reading the newspaper and watching television, respectively. When she entered, they both looked up to see a peeved meat-bun head.

"Umm, what's wrong Usagi?" Her father asked hesitantly, knowing that there was little to no way he could calm his daughter down if she was anything like her mother at this age.

"'What's wrong'? What's wrong is that Shingo trashed my room, that's WHAT!" She yelled at him, still huffing mad.

_NOPE, can't do it!_ Her father thought, and promptly turned his attention back to his newspaper, trying to stay out of it. _Hell hath no wrath, indeed._

"What are you talking about?" Shingo asked, completely confused about the whole matter in front of him.

"Don't even play dumb!" She responded, but stopped as she noticed a large, cat-like ball moving behind her brother. Usagi's eyes grew saucer-large as she realized it was the little girl from earlier that day hiding behind her brother.

"WH-WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE?" Usagi screamed. She couldn't believe it, the little brat was HERE! Her mother walked in from the kitchen, hearing the commotion, and tried to defuse her daughter.

"Oh, welcome home, Usagi. Your cousin will be staying with us for a while." She stated happily, oblivious to her daughter's reaction. Usagi was incredulous at her words. _My Cousin? Staying HERE!_

"WHAT!" Usagi blew up at her family, "She's fooling you, and she isn't even human!" By now, everyone was staring at her in disbelief. Her dad forced a chuckle to break the tension.

"How can you say such a silly thing like that?" He asked, still forcing a smile at her.

"Usagi is being really stupid today." Shino said, rolling his eyes at her.

"That's because, Ranma's our one and only cousin, NOT HER!" She yelled frantically, still seething over the whole situation.

"Really, Usagi, did you become stupid or something? Of course she's our cousin." Shingo responded while digging out a photo album and handed it to her. It was filled with pictures of her and her family at their usual vacation spots. The brat was in almost every one of the pictures.

"B-but…how?" Usagi didn't understand.

"Chibi-Usa came and visited us last summer, we all went to the beach, remember?"

Usagi couldn't take this anymore. "NO SHE DIDN'T! RANMA WAS WITH US, NOT HER!" She screamed loudly, making the windows shake. Her mother placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down Usagi. Yes, Ranma came with us, but so did she." She offered, while a little girl giggled at them both.

"You're so funny, cousin Usagi" She smiled cutely at Usagi then.

Now, back in her room, Usagi narrowed her eyes as she recalled this. The brat had somehow convinced her family that she was their cousin. What bothered Usagi even more is that her family seemed to know Chibi-Usa as if it was true and the pictures downright scared her to the bone. She knew the pictures were fake. _They just HAD to be_. What she didn't understand was how they were made and where the fakes came from. Out of the entire pictures one truly got to her, seeing the girl sitting on Ranma's lap, smiling contently shot shivers all throughout Usagi.

_That little spore. I'll take one of the pictures to Rei tomorrow after class and see if any Nega-energy is involved._ Her thoughts were rudely interrupted when said 'spore' jumped onto her. Chibi-Usa had smiled as she stalked her prey. She had been waiting for the right moment to strike, and, once Usagi got a distracted look on her face, leaped on her. Once on top of the larger, she grabbed her PJ top to bring them face to face.

"WHERE IS THE SILVER CRYSTAL?" The runt screamed. Usagi did the most intelligent thing she could think of.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

><p>In another part of Juban, two figures leave a little hole-in-the-wall restaurant, heading for home. "Man that was good eating. We should definitely go there more often." Ranma said to Mamoru, patting his own belly. Mamoru nodded his approval in return, though he was a bit shocked when Ranma picked up the check. Considering what all they ate, it had to have been over 2000 yen! He knew Ranma had some money, but he wasn't sure how much since he rarely spoke of his income. It would seem that he made a fair amount being Reiko, as she was a very well-known model after all. After making sure that nobody would eavesdrop on their conversation, Ranma pressed his friend on the matter from earlier.<p>

"So, what happened at the lake?" He asked.

"Well," Mamoru started, "Usagi and I were out on a boat ride, enjoying the day."

"Was that ALL you were enjoying?" Ranma asked with a smirk. Mamoru frowned then deadpanned at his friend.

"Yes." He spoke stoically now, "Anyways, we had just gotten back to the shore and were standing on the dock when, out of nowhere, a young girl literally dropped on Usagi."

Ranma raised an eyebrow. "You were just standing there and some kid fell on Usa?"

"Yep, that's right. So what's with the tattoo?" Mamoru asked trying to change the subject.

"Tell you later." Ranma said, smiling back at him. He could tell that Mamoru was acting funny for a reason. "What are you hiding Mamoru?" The other stiffened at the question, confirming to Ranma that there was more he was leaving out. After spending all that time with Nabiki, he'd learned to recognize people's behavior patterns, even deception. Knowing Mamoru, it probably had to do with his cousin.

"You might as well tell me and get it over with." Ranma continued, "This will save us both the trouble of me constantly pestering you about it."

Mamoru sighed, he knew Ranma was right. Ranma tended to become annoying when he was persistent about things. H_e must have picked that quality up from Nabiki from their time together._ He thought.

"Well, umm…we were…umm…." The last bit came out as a whisper, but Ranma could hear it clear as day.

"You were kissing, huh?" He said. Seeing Mamoru nod and turn beet-red only made Ranma burst out laughing. Mamoru knew he wouldn't hear the end of this for some time. "Why so shy?" Ranma said, finally regaining control of his laughter. "So what if you were kissing Usagi? You never seemed shy before."

"Well that was before I knew you were related to her." Mamoru admitted.

"Why should that matter? I've known for a while and didn't do anything to show I disapprove of your relationship. I think you're a great guy!"

"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself…once you get past the outer layers of your personality." Mamoru offered back. Ranma just rolled his eyes at him.

"Hey, I'm not that bad, I haven't been a foot-in-the-mouth jerk in years now." Ranma pleaded, making Mamoru chuckle at this weak defense. "Ok, I'll give you that." Ranma conceded, but found himself smirking at him after a bit. Mamoru felt uneasy at this.

"What?" He asked, and froze in place as a voice yelled from behind him.

"CHIBA! For stealing my beloved Shampoo, prepare to DIE!"

"AHH! I didn't steal her!" Mamoru yelled back as he jumped away from the voice, twisting in the air and landing in a defensive stance nearly fifteen feet away. Once he spotted Mousse, the momentum from his leap nearly topple him over. Mousse was standing next to Ranma with his arms crossed and the both of them sported huge grins.

"Jumpy, isn't he?" Mousse said to Ranma. Ranma all but fell over laughing as Mousse shook his head at Ranma's reaction, making Mamoru feel sillier by the second. When Mousse looked at him and saw his expression, he soon joined Ranma in laughter.

Mamoru, meanwhile, didn't understand. Not only did Mousse not attack him, but he wasn't attacking Ranma either. In fact, the latter two smiling together rather unnerved him something fierce, but it was counteracted by his confusion due to Mousse's comment. Seeing them both laughing at him finally registered in his mind and he narrowed his eyes at the two in front of him. They soon regained control of themselves and found Mamoru looking to Ranma for answers.

"You knew he was there, didn't you?" He asked the sometimes redhead. Ranma smiled back at him.

"Wow, your skills are slipping. He wasn't even trying to sneak up on us." Ranma said.

"You could have warned me at least, you know." Mamoru said, feeling a bit hurt.

"Where's the fun in that?" Mousse answered for Ranma. Mamoru palmed his face while sighing. _It seems there is more he neglected to tell me._ He thought.

"Ok, so what's with you not attacking us?" Mamoru finally asked. Mousse raised an eyebrow and looked to Ranma.

"You didn't tell him?"

Ranma looked a bit sheepish and shook his head. "I kind of forgot, sorry."

Mousse slumped his shoulders, guessing he would have to explain after all. "Well, since she 'forgot' to tell you, I might as well. Allow me to be the first to welcome you into the Amazon tribe, brother."

As the words sunk in, Mamoru's eyes grew wide. "Wha-What do you mean?" He asked nervously.

"The Elders agreed to Elder Cologne's wishes. Both of you are to become members of the Amazon tribe by means of proxy adoption." Mousse explained, "You are the first male to be adopted and hold the status as a warrior in Chinese Amazon history."

Mamoru shook his head, it was too much to take in, and how could Ranma forget to tell him THAT? Wait, what was that bit about Ranma, and why was Mousse referring to Ranma as a she?

"Why am I the first male, and not Ranma? They knew of him well before they knew me, and what's with the 'she' when he is a 'he'?" Mamoru rambled. A smile grew on Mousse's face.

"Well, you see," He paused and looked at Ranma for a cue. Ranma was leaning against a wall where he gestured to Mousse to go ahead and continue. "Ranma's status is an entirely different story. The council came to a unanimous decision: they will not ever recognize Ranma as a male; this is due to his female Jusenkyo curse. She is a woman in the eyes of all Amazons."

This time it was Mamoru's turn to laugh, still retaining some focus to walk beside the other two still heading home. Then he recalled what Ranma had told him earlier.

"Then why is Shampoo still encouraged to chase Ranma if they only recognize him as a 'her'?" he asked, to which Ranma sighed and rubbed his own forehead. Mousse stared at Ranma with a 'Really?' expression; he hadn't explained anything at all to Mamoru.

"Do you really think Ranma will sire a child as a woman?" Mousse asked. Mamoru opened his mouth to say something, but stopped immediately when he caught Ranma glaring at him as if daring him to answer the question.

"I see your point." Mamoru finally said. "And why aren't you upset over Shampoo?"

"You mean, why am I not fighting the two of you?" Mousse asked, to which Mamoru nodded. "Let's just say I'm over her."

Mamoru gaped at him; did Mousse finally see reason after all this time? He looked towards Ranma and had a sly thought.

"You know," he smiled and decided to tempt fate, "with the right amount of alcohol, anything is possible…even Ranma's motherhood." He said with a teasing voice, and then took off as fast as he could.

Ranma narrowed his eyes at his departing friend. _Oh, Mamoru, you're going to pay dearly for that one._ Then a smile formed on his face as he thought of a good way to get revenge. Mousse, on the other hand, was still recovering from laughing so hard at the thought of Ranma as a mother.

"Oh," he finally managed to speak, "subject change. The reason I'm here is that Elder Cologne asked me to inform you that the problem back in Nerima is much worse than anticipated. It would seem that your dear friend Hank used a mood-enhancing substance on your would-be girlfriends."

Ranma groaned, and then proceeded to introduce his head to a nearby wall, repeatedly.

"She also asked me to have you call her at your earliest convenience." Mousse continued.

"I will," Ranma spoke between head butts to the concrete wall, "thanks for the info, Mousse."

Mousse smiled, bowed to Ranma, and took to the roofs on his way back to tell the Elder of his accomplishment.

_Man, this sucks. Why can't I have a somewhat normal life?_ Ranma thought, standing there with his head still resting in the large indentation he left in the wall. After a few drawn-out sighs, he felt a presence behind him. It wasn't hostile, but it was familiar to him all the same. He turned around to see a slightly older woman standing before him, holding a pleasant and warm smile. Ranma returned the smile at his friend.

"Hello, Setsuna, how are you?"

* * *

><p>Mamoru looked at the clock on the wall again. He had arrived back at the apartment almost an hour ago, and figured Ranma would have shown up by now. <em>I wonder what's taking him so long.<em> He shrugged his shoulders as he made his way into the kitchen to get a drink before going to bed. He was thankful at the fact he already gave his new guest a key to the apartment, so there was no point in staying up to wait. As he left the kitchen to head to his room, someone groped him from behind.

"Airen! Here you is! Shampoo so happy!"

Mamoru felt his blood freeze and his face visibly paled to match the color of the porcelain cup in his hand. This is definitely NOT what he needed right now. His mind locked up as the groping hands roamed over his chest and he felt her quite ample breasts pressing against his back.

"Why husband hide? Shampoo is so lonely." Her voice dripping with mad seduction as her hands began to roam southbound. Just as her hand was about to reach his nether regions, he launched straight up, out of her grasp and was now clinging to the ceiling. The sound of laughter brought him out of his terrifying nightmare, and he looked down to see Ranma clenching her sides from her laughing fit.

"Ah, vengeance is so sweet." Ranma was able to say after a while. Mamoru's heart started beating again, thankful that it was only her.

"That was cold, Ranma, even for you." Mamoru trembled as he spoke. He dropped back to the floor, but due to his state of mind, the landing was more of a crash that sent Ranma into another laughing spasm. "I really thought you were Shampoo, you sounded so much like her." He said as he picked himself off the floor. He didn't even try to hide his shuddering, to which Ranma couldn't help adding salt to the open wound.

"Oooh, shuddering in excitement, are we?" Ranma laughed again.

Mamoru narrowed his eyes at her. "I'm NOT. The very thought of her…" He felt a shiver again, making Ranma chuckle at him. "Ha ha, very funny. I'm going to take a shower and then I'm going to bed to hide under my covers." Ranma nodded to him, still smiling.

"Better make it a cold shower." she remarked slyly at Mamoru, who was walking to the restroom, his back stiffening at the comment. Mamoru stopped at the bathroom door when a thought occurred to him.

"By the way, what were you and Mousse doing that took you so long to get here?" he asked with a grin.

Ranma stopped chuckling and rolled his eyes at him. "Actually I ran into the CEO of the company I'm modeling for. She was out for a walk and we talked for a bit. Funny coincidence, she lives here in Juban. Small world, isn't it?"

Mamoru was leaning against the doorframe listening to this, and then spoke. "Oh, I couldn't find the spare sheets for you like I wanted to."

"That's alright," Ranma responded, "I brought everything I have with me." Mamoru was amazed to hear this; he hadn't seen her bring in anything since she got there. Ranma continued, "Hidden Weapon Technique comes in very handy." Mamoru nodded understanding to this.

"Well, I need to get to bed," Ranma yawned, "I have an appointment with the school tomorrow to register, but would you like to work out in the morning before I go?"

Mamoru nodded again. _It's been a while since I had a good work out._ Ranma smiled at him and headed towards the guest room. Before entering, she stopped at the door and turned to him.

"Good night, Mamoru, and thanks again. I truly appreciate this." She said, and walked into the room, closing the door behind her.

"You're quite welcome." Mamoru called to her, watching her as she left. He shook his head, walking into the bathroom, and then proceeded to take a really cold shower. He desperately needed it to calm his racing heart and thoughts, among other things.


	6. Greetings Readers!

Greetings readers, I am truly sorry that there hasn't been a chapter posted in some time, but rest assure that they are on the way. Both I and my proof reader have been quite busy as of late (Military Life). As I post this Chapter 6 is currently being worked by the proof reader, and the story is up to Chapter 11 so more to come. Both of us will try and get them out on the site as soon as we can.

Again I want to thank all of you for the great reviews and for following the story.

Once again sorry for the delay, and I STILL voted for Pedro. :P


	7. Chapter 6

Once again I do not own either Ranma ½ or Sailor Moon. They are owned by their respected creators. And I thank both the creators for such great stories.

Okay readers, first I would like to say thank you agian for reading my goofy story to begin with. I would also like to thank all those that wrote reviews, thank you. Please continue to write reviews, they aid in writing.

The story takes place three years after the end of Ranma ½ and just right after the end of the Doom Tree saga right before Chibi Usagi arrives back in time in the Sailor Moon Saga. I would like to infrom that in this story Saotome is Nodoka's name. Throughout the story more and more of what happened durning the last three and how Mamoru effected the Ranma 1/2 Story.

In this story, one of the Sailor Moon characters played a part in the Ranma ½ series.

Once, and yet again, I would like to thank my proof reader Pedro, and yes I voted for him.

(Pedro here! Sorry folks for the long hiatus, I've been getting things done overseas and recently moving on to other ventures. I finally made a point to visit the author and he chained me to a chair, placed a laptop in front of me and !$$% this, %^ $ that... Anyhow, we got a little more done. I apologize if I missed a few errors, but I hope you enjoy what we've posted. As always, thanks for your support and keep those comments coming to let us know how we're doing. Orale!)

* * *

><p>'We can't win' Mamoru thought tiredly as he looked around the destroyed Phoenix temple. To his left Moose stood protectively over a battered and unconscious Shampoo, favoring his left leg while holding his right side. Blood flowed from many wounds that covered him. To his left, equally battered laid Ryouga, fighting desperately to regain his feet. Many lifeless, winged people littered the area. As he looked to the winged woman he cradled in is arms, tears flowed. Kima, Saffron's personal body guard laid lifeless. At first she and her kind fought against them, but then aided them when her lord forced his final ascension in desperation to gain power he needed to defeat Ranma. Yes he gained the power, but it also changed him in to a being of pure evil. As he looked in front of him, Ranma currently a girl after jumping in the spring with Akane to save her now knelt over a now lifeless prince of the Musk tribe. The sounds of a sadistic laughter above them made him looked up at Saffron the Phoenix King.<p>

They succeed in what they came here to do, saving Akane. But in the end Saffron refused to accept defect. He truly thought that Ranma finally stopped the god with a modified Hyroshotenha, the victory was short lived thou as Saffron force his final ascension without the spring of life. Cologne and Happosai were able to get Mr. Tendo and Mr. Soatome out Mt. Phoenix with Akane before it. Saffron cared for nothing of life after the ascension, even his own people, which he slaughtered when they tried to calm him. Even with the combined might of the Nerima crew, Musk Prince and his most powerful fighters, and the people of Phoenix Mountain couldn't stop the evil god.

Mamoru looked back as Ranma's hand cradled Herbs face before closing the prince's eyes for the last time and wept. In the two and a half years he'd known Ranma he'd never seen him cry. Ranma closed her eyes as she stood to face Saffron once more.

"Why? You're a god; these people didn't need to die." Ranma spoke to Saffron in a calm and yet sad voice. Saffron just smiled.

"And why not? Life is mine to take if I desire land-ling." Saffron stated. "And now I want your life, and don't bother fighting it. I can feel that you have nothing left." Saffron then gave Ranma a sly smile. "Oh and don't worry about your little friends here and those that escaped earlier. I will kill them all." Mamoru knew that what he said was true, there was nothing they do.

"As long as I breathe you will not harm another, this I swear." Ranma said to the god. Mamoru looked at her and wondered why that statement sounded familiar in some way. Saffron on the other hand laughed as he leveled his hand to Ranma.

"DIE!" He shouted unleashing a huge ball of pure molten magma at Ranma. Ranma on the other hand, closed her eyes as she stood tall waiting for death.

"NO!" Mamoru screamed as the attack collided with Ranma. Causing an explosion forcing him onto his back, heat for the attack was intense. He laid there knowing it too would soon be his time to die as well.

"Impossible!" Scream Saffron. Hearing this forced him to look back. There stood Ranma bathed in a monstrous silver aura that continued to eliminate to the point he was force to look away to prevent being blinded. The power Ranma gave off was intense as it washed over him, dulling his pain. He couldn't see what was going on but he heard she voice.

"I told you Saffron, as long as I breathe you shall not harm another." Her voice sent chills through his being.

"I will kill you mortal!" Saffron yelled.

"I am truly sorry this has come to pass Phoenix God, I wish you well in your next life." Mamoru then felt a surge. He so wanted to see what was happening, but he was trying desperately to shield his eyes from the immense light of her aura. The sounds of colliding powers were near deafening levels, as the backlash rocked the mountain around them.

"Forgive me Phoenix God, may you be at peace." Her voice seemed sad to him as she said it. He heard Saffron scream something but couldn't make it out just a blast of power threw him across the temple. Once he hit the outer wall all was quiet and dark. He tried desperately to regain his vision, which seemed to take forever. As his focus returned, the first thing he saw was the blue sky. The whole upper half of the mountain was gone. Glancing around he saw Ryouga, Mouse, Shampoo, and the remaining survivors of the Phoenix tribe were also against a wall. The next thing he noticed was his wounds were healed, as were all of those that survived. There, in the center of the temple, stood Ranma with a sad expression holding a large egg. As he looked at her he couldn't help but think she looked like a ….WAKE UP!

"WAKE UP!" Mamoru's eyes shot open as he flew through the air towards the ground. He twisted his body to land but, being out of practice, instead caused him to land hard. Ranma winced at the sight of Mamoru landing.

"Man, you really are out of practice." Ranma stated as he landed softly on the ground next to his heap of a friend.

"Ouch." Was all Mamoru could manage to say. Ranma shook his head at him and helped him to his feet.

"What time is it?" Mamoru asked noticing that it was still twilight.

"Just after five, sorry I didn't realize you don't practice." Mamoru steady himself.

"I still practice, just not as intensely as before." Seeing the look on Ranma's face, he knew that Ranma must have felt terrible. Mamoru began to stretch causing some joints to pop. "Now with you here I can." He added with a smile. Ranma smiled back.

"Let's go to park then, and I won't throw you out the window for a while."

"Can I put some clothes on first?"

Ranma looked at him, and then laughed sheepishly. Mamoru was only in a pair of shorts. Ranma nodded to him as Mamoru looked up at his window three stories up. Feeling confident he could make it, he leapt. The following event left Ranma shaking his head again, as Mamoru didn't quite make it. Close, but not quite.

Once Mamoru was in his room, he began to don his workout clothes. Normally it wouldn't take long, but the dream he had about what happened at Mt. Phoenix was still fresh on his mind. _I hope the workout with Ranma will clear my head some._

Two hours or so of pure physical hell later found Mamoru lying in the middle of his apartment living room. Every inch of him was screaming at him, WHY!

_ Wow, Mamoru is definitely out of shape._ Ranma thought as he finished his shower. He began to run through his mental to-do list. _Let's see, I need to get to the college in an hour, have lunch with Setsuna, run to the dry cleaners, call Mom and Nabiki, what else?_ His thoughts were interrupted when his cell phone went off. He quickly exited the show to answer it.

"Hello?" He answered while attempting to dry off with his other hand.

"Hello Son-in-law." Ranma rolled his eyes at Cologne's cheerful response.

"Ha ha, very funny, what can I do for you Elder?" He asked while leaving the bathroom.

"You're no fun; normally I would get an 'old ghoul' comment." Ranma couldn't help but smile.

"That would be disrespectful, and I wouldn't dream of doing that." He could have sworn he heard a pot dropping over the phone.

"Yeah right, you respect your elders? Somehow I don't believe that." Ranma moved the phone away from his mouth as he stopped in the living room and told Mamoru "the shower was free," all he got was a nod as a bruised and half-moaning Mamoru dragged himself towards the bathroom with some effort.

"You want me to shower with you now do you, really daughter?" Cologne said after hearing Ranma's comment to Mamoru.

"Like Hell, Old Ghoul!" Ranma yelled over the phone. He heard the sound of her laughing over the phone. "Is there a reason you called Elder? Or did you call just to rile me up?" He rolled his eyes hearing her laugh again.

"Yes there is a reason I called. I wanted to let you know that Shampoo left early this morning looking for you." Ranma sighed. W_ell, if I stay out of trouble I should be okay._

"Thank you Elder, is there anything else?"

"Yes, the counsel has an errand for you. They informed me that you have an e-mail waiting for you that requires your attention. So check it as soon as you're able."

"{I will, may the Goddess watch after you Elder.}" He said in Mandarin.

"May she watch over us all, daughter." After hanging up, Ranma poured a small amount of cold water on himself, changing into a girl and finished getting dressed.

Mamoru enjoyed the hot shower; it seemed to sooth his aching muscles some. Once done and dried off, he headed to his room to get ready for the day. Ranma was leaving her room just as he came out of the bathroom. Mamoru froze dead in his tracks once he saw her. She wore stone-washed blue Levis and a V-neck red blouse that expressed her exquisite super model figure. Her hair was slightly styled and held in place with a blue head band. If her hair had been unbound, her vibrant red hair would almost reach her waist. She smiled, seeing him, as she slung her shoulder pack and headed to the door.

"See you later Mamoru, oh and please don't forget to call me Reiko when I'm in this form." She said as she closed the door behind her. Mamoru stared at the door for a few minutes before turning around and heading back into the shower. _Time now…for a cold shower._

"Say Usagi, is it cool if I tag along when you and Mamoru go to pick up Ranma?" Makoto asked nonchalantly while walking with Usagi to Rei's house after school. With a blank look on her face, Usagi didn't seem to notice her or anything else for that matter.

"Hellooo, Earth to Usagi?" She asked and started poking Usagi's arm. Usagi, who was deep in thought about the spore that invaded her home, felt something poking her.

"Huh?" She responded while looking at her friend. Makoto raised an eyebrow at her.

"I asked if I could join you and Mamoru tonight when you get Ranma." Makoto repeated.

Usagi was interrupted before she could answer Makoto.

"Hey guys! What's up?" The two turned to see Minako running over to them in a hurry.

"Rats." Makoto said under her breath, seeing her rival for Ranma's possible attention approaching fast, she really wanted to ask Usagi in private. A now-winded Minako joined them.

"I thought you had detention Minako?" Usagi asked with a smile. It was still funny to recall how Minako had gotten in trouble. Moaning Ranma's name, and quite loud at that, in class while sleeping was all too funny to Usagi.

"I was... able to get… out early… with good behavior." She said between breaths.

"Why did you get detention? I mean Usagi I can understand, but why you?" Makoto asked.

"Hey!" Usagi retorted. Minako didn't answer but blushed furiously as she looked at her own feet.

"She moaned 'Oh Ranma make love to me!' in the middle of class." Usagi said slyly. Makoto's eyes grew as Minako glared at Usagi. "It was so funny when Mr. Kusanagi told her that 'Ecchi dreams and moaning for your boyfriend are not appropriate during math class, Miss Aino.'"

"DIE!" Minako screamed while chasing a now-laughing Usagi around a stunned Makoto.

At this time, Amy turned the corner to see a peculiar sight: Her two blond friends running around a stunned and blushing Makoto. Minako was clearly red from anger, while Usagi was red from laughing. She shook her head at them as she approached.

"Will you two please stop." Ami asked once she was close enough to be heard. The two girls stopped running but Minako continued to glare at Usagi, while Usagi continued to smile brightly, unaware of the killing intent the other gave off.

"Really you two, what was that all about?" Ami asked.

"I was just telling Mako-chan want happened during Math." Usagi looked at Ami as she answered. Ami blushed super-nova as she, too, remembered the incident. Minako now wished one of her Senshi powers included crawling under a large rock. Ami coughed into her hand, trying to regain control.

"Can we please let it go; we need to get to the Hino Shrine." Ami stated.

"YES, LETS!" Yelled the flustered Minako, truly thankful Ami changed the subject, and began grumbling something under her breath as they walked off towards the shrine. Usagi smiled while she skipped along. Ami, on the other hand sighed, as she followed behind the group. As they got closer to the shrine, Usagi began to notice that Minako wouldn't acknowledge her.

"Hey Mina-chan, I'm sorry for picking on you about earlier, I promise that I won't tease you anymore." Minako continued as if she didn't hear. Usagi began to think maybe she might have gone too far and she really didn't want Minako mad at her. Embarrassed, yes, but mad…no. "Really I'm sorry."

Minako turned her nose up and crossed her arms as she kept walking. Usagi let out a sigh and looked at Ami who only shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay, fine, you can come with us to meet Ranma." Usagi said in a defeated voice.

"Really! You mean it!" Both Usagi and Ami blinked at Minako's speed, she was now right in front of Usagi holding her hands with massive, cute, puppy-dog eyes. All she could do was nod at her, but what confused both Usagi and Ami was they didn't see her move.

"HA! In your face Makoto!...Makoto?" All three began to glance around. "Hey, where did she go?" Minako asked, looking around. After a minute or two of looking around for her, Ami face palmed, realizing they left her.

"You two go on ahead I think I know where she is." The two blonds nodded. Seeing this, Ami turned and jogged off. Once Ami was out of sight, the two looked at each other, shrugged their shoulders and proceeded on.

"So what do you think I should wear? I know, I could wear that really sexy pink dress…." Usagi quit listening to Minako as she lowered her head and sighed as they started up the stairs. _I hope Ran-chan and Mamo-chan don't get mad at me._

As they reached the top of the stairs to the Hino Shrine, Usagi was ready to pull her hair out. Minako wouldn't shut up about Ranma, by now she was getting a real bad feeling about him coming here.

"So if I wear the blue thong and its matching bra, do you think that he would like it on our second date? Now that I think about it, I should just go without any underwear, less to take off. What do you think?" Minako asked while seeming to lose herself in thought.

"AHHHHHHH!" Usagi yelled in frustration.

'_I can't believe we just left her! _Ami thought while rolling her eyes, as she rounded the corner she spotted Makoto. She hadn't moved from the same spot they left her. In fact, once Ami stood next to her, she saw Makoto still had the same expression.

"Makoto? Hello?" She said while waving her hand in her face. Seeing no response, Ami grabbed and shook her hard. All this did was loosen her friend's footing, nearly taking Ami with her. Ami rubbed her temples while looking at the other on the ground. With a frustrated sigh, Ami had no clue how to get her to regain her composure. Then it hit her:

"Oh look, there's Ranma without a shirt!" Something deep in Makoto's mind heard that.

"WHERE!" She yelled while springing to her feet, franticly looking for him. Ami couldn't help but giggle.

"That worked." Makoto looked at Ami when she said that.

"What worked?" Ami smiled at her

"It worked getting you back to reality." Makoto just looked at her questioningly. This in turn caused Ami to laugh harder.

"You've been standing here frozen for nearly twenty minutes." Makoto's next response forced Ami into a full blown laughing fit.

"Huh?" she raise her eyebrows while watching Ami, struggling to breathe while laughing, but soon found the humor in it and smiled. "If you're quite done yet…hey, where is everyone?" She asked noticing it was just the two of them. Ami immediately lost what little control she had regained. Makoto rolled her eyes at her friend's antics. She was about to say something to Ami when she noticed Mamoru on the other side of the street. He wasn't alone.

He was with a red headed woman.

"Cut it out Ami, I just saw Mamoru with a really good-looking woman." Ami stopped when she heard that. She looked in the direction that Makoto was looking. Sure enough, there they were.

"Should we investigate?" Ami asked

"You're damn right we should!" Makoto exclaimed, turning to look at Ami who noticed that she was upset. "There is no way I'm going let him hurt Usagi's feelings again."

"They could be just friends you know." Makoto offered Ami a hand to help her up. Once Ami was on her feet, Makoto shook her head.

"I don't think so; they looked like a couple to me." Ami frowned, and then nodded. The two took off after the Earth Prince and his 'better-not-be' girlfriend.

"Do you think it will take that long?" Mamoru asked the girl next to him.

"Knowing Shampoo it might. Before I left last night, I called a friend in Shinjuku to start rumors of my presence there." Mamoru nodded.

"Well that's good to know that we have a few weeks before she gets here, but what about the others? I mean if they can't find you, they could look for Reiko."

"Formula 110." She said with a smile. Mamoru raise an eyebrow at her with a questioning look. Seeing the expression on his face, Ranma sighed.

"About a week ago after the plan was made, I ask Elder to help me. We used Formula 110 on Akane, Ukyo, Maya, Mr. Tendo and Hank. We tried to get Hank to forget me altogether, but it seems he is obsessed with me, ten times worse than Tate ever was. We targeted my female side, and the life I lead as her. So in truth, they all forgot that I'm Reiko Magume." Mamoru nodded in understanding. Reiko let out another sigh. From what she understood from Cologne, Nabiki and Kasumi's lives were going to really suck soon if they don't find an antidote to whatever Hank used on them.

"I also talked with both Kasumi and Nabiki earlier today, and boy, things aren't going so hot back at Nerima." Mamoru gave her a sad smile. "I was told that Akane flew off the handle this time. She nearly hit Kasumi before she ran off in search of me. No one can find Maya. The good news is that Mom was able to inform Ukyo that she was drugged by Hank before she ran off in search of me, so she went to the hospital last night." Mamoru sighed; at least one of the four wouldn't be out for blood.

"So what now?" He asked her.

"That's what we want to know," said a voice behind them.

Mamoru froze. _Oh no, please not them. Not NOW_.

Rieko turned towards the voice to see two young girls behind them. The taller of the two looked pissed, while the other seemed more curious than anything. Mamoru slowly turned to Makoto.

"Hey Makoto, what's up?" Makoto narrowed her eyes at him while placing her hands on her hips.

"Don't 'what's up' me," she then turned to his female companion and nodded towards her, "Who's she?" Reiko smiled at her.

"Cute kid, Mamoru." Reiko said looking back at Mamoru who had his face in his hands. Ami who had been watching the group couldn't help but think she'd seen this woman somewhere before. Her eyes grew large when it clicked and she started pointing at the redhead excitedly.

"OH MY GOD!" Ami's little outburst forced them all and a few other bystanders to look at her.

"What?" Makoto asked her.

Ami completely ignored her and continued, "You're Reiko Magume aren't you?" Reiko smiled at her. Makoto turned back to Mamoru's companion as realization hit her just as hard. _OH MY GOD IT IS!_ Makoto squealed in delight while jumping up and down franticly.

"Ohmygod!Youreallyareher!OhpleasepleasepleasecanIh aveyourautograph!" She said with stars in her eyes and pulling out a wedding dress catalog with Reiko on the cover. Both Reiko and Mamoru were taken back by her extreme change in attitude. Reiko couldn't help but giggle at her while taking the catalog.

"Sure, what would you like me to say?" Makoto didn't even miss a beat in her response.

"Please have it say 'You'll look just as good in this dress when you marry Ranma Soatome'" Mamoru, Ami and Reiko's faces fell.

_You can't be serious,_ both Reiko and Mamoru thought simultaneously.

"Umm…Suuure." Reiko felt odd writing it. Once Ami recovered, she turned to Mamoru who was rubbing his forehead.

"Wow Mamoru, you know a lot of famous people." Reiko turned to Ami while raising an eye brow after handing back the catalog.

"How so?" She asked Ami.

"Yesterday we found out that he knows Ranma Soatome and now we find out he knows you, as well." She nodded her understanding. She then noticed the girl named Makoto held the catalog close as she danced around. Reiko shook her head at the young girl's antics.

"As I said, Mamoru, cute kid. Oh, and are you going to introduce me to your friends?" Mamoru sighed at her.

"The one dancing around is Makoto Kino, this is Ami Mizumo. They are two of your cou…*ahem* Usagi's friends." He said while gesturing to each respectively.

"How did you two meet?" Ami asked, completely missing his stumble. Mamoru looked at Reiko with a goofy look. Reiko rolled her eyes at him.

"He and I went to the same high school." Reiko answered for him.

"Really, so do you know Ranma Soatome, too?" She gave Ami a sweet smile while nodding to her. Ami couldn't help noticing how beautiful she looked when she smiled.

_Wow, she is so beautiful. I wish I was pretty._ Ami thought and sighed while looking down.

"I don't know, I think your very pretty Ami." Ami's looked at Reiko in shock.

"Did..Did I.." Ami couldn't seem to finish what she was trying to say.

"Did you say that out loud?" Reiko offered. Ami could only nod in response. "Yes you did, and I really do think you're very pretty." Ami began to blush, here was a super model telling her she was pretty. Her thoughts were interrupted when a beeping noise came from her pocket.

_The meeting!_ Ami jumped around to see Makoto still dancing with her autographed catalog.

"I'm really sorry but Makoto and I have somewhere to be, it was really nice meeting you Magume-san." Reiko smiled at her.

"Same here Ami, and please, call me Reiko." Ami felt giddy inside, a super model asking her to call her by her first name.

"Okay, again it was nice to meet you Reiko-san. Come on Makoto, we need to go!" Ami yelled while dragging her off. Reiko turned to Mamoru who was nursing a headache. Mamoru just gave her an apologetic look. She, in turn, gave him a sweet smile.

"I'm really sorry about that Reiko, you have no idea. You should have seen when they found out you were coming to say with me." Reiko could easily guess what he meant by the way Makoto acted and what she asked for her to write.

"It's okay. I'm afraid about what Usagi-chan is going to do when she sees me like this. I just hope she doesn't jump to the wrong conclusions like her friends." Mamoru knew that Usagi wouldn't do that, she always looked for the good in everything.

"What do you say we get something to eat?" Mamoru asked.

"What was that about sounding like 'Genma'?" Mamoru laughed, he held out an arm for her. She smiled and shook her head as she took it.

"Lead the way, oh great 'Prince of Earth.'" He chuckled and she giggled as they walked off.

"This changes nothing boy, the schools will be united." Stated an overweight, male figure. He had been watching them from the shadows of a nearby alley.

"Not if I can help it." Came a woman's voice from behind HIM, and he turned in time to get slammed by a swell of dark, green energy that launched him into the sky. The woman turned to the departing young adults and smiled before stepping into a distortion and disappeared. _Soon_


	8. Chapter 7

Once again I do not own either Ranma ½ or Sailor Moon. They are owned by their respected creators. And I thank both the creators for such great stories.

Okay readers, first I would like to say thank you agian for reading my goofy story to begin with. I would also like to thank all those that wrote reviews, thank you. Please continue to write reviews, they aid in writing.

The story takes place three years after the end of Ranma ½ and just right after the end of the Doom Tree saga right before Chibi Usagi arrives back in time in the Sailor Moon Saga. I would like to infrom that in this story Saotome is Nodoka's name. Throughout the story more and more of what happened durning the last three and how Mamoru effected the Ranma 1/2 Story.

In this story, one of the Sailor Moon characters played a part in the Ranma ½ series.

Once, and yet again, I would like to thank my proof reader Pedro.

* * *

><p><em>Really! What is taking those two?! If they don't hurry up, I'm going to kill Mina soon!<em> Rei thought while pacing on the deck of the shrine waiting for the last two to show. Usagi sat on the edge with her face in her hands groaning. Minako hadn't stopped talking about Ranma and want she planned to do with him, and it was getting on both Usagi and Rei's nerves.

"YES WE KNOW YOU HAVE THE HOTS FOR RANMA AND YOU WANT TO BUMP UGLIES WITH HIM!" Rei screamed at Minako, she was at her wits end. Minako who was sitting next to Usagi fell back and landed on the ground. This seemed to have the desired effect in shutting her up. All Usagi wanted to do was cry.

"What's your problem?" Minako asked Rei while standing up. Rei didn't answer but dead panned at her.

"For the last fifteen minutes all you've been doing is talking about all the ecchi things you what to do with Ranma." Minako gave her a questioning look.

"I have?" She saw both Rei and Usagi nod, even though Usagi hadn't lifted her head from her hands. "I'm sorry, I guess I got carried away." She smiled sheepishly at them.

Rei sighed, "To be honest, I guess I would have acted the same." Seeing Minako's face made her feel bad for snapping like she did.

"At the very least I would have kept it to myself." She said under her breath.

"What was that?" Asked Usagi looking up out of her hands, not quite hearing what Rei said.

"Nothing." She said waving it off.

At that moment, both missing Senshi crested the stairs. The two held matching, large grins. This caused Rei to raise an eyebrow at this.

"What took you two so long?" Rei asked. The two looked at each other, then Makoto walked up to her, handing her the catalog. Rei didn't understand the gesture, until she noticed that Makoto was pointing at the cover. Rei's eyes grew as she read.

"NO WAY!" Squeaked Rei, she looked up at them. "YOU MET HER!"

"Yep, and get this, she's a friend your boyfriend." She said while looking at Usagi who in turn became confused.

"Meet who, and what about Mamo-chan?" She asked while getting up to see what Rei was holding. Minako wondered as well and came to see what was up. Usagi saw the wedding catalog and knew it well, but soon noticed that something was written on it and read it. Minako looked over Rei's shoulder and did the same a Usagi. Both the blondes' eyes nearly popped out of their heads as they read.

"YOU MET REIKO MAGUME!?" Was yelled in stereo by the two blonds, this caused Rei to cringe at the volume. While still smiling, both Ami and Makoto nodded happily at them.

"WAIT! You said that she was with Mamo-chan?" Usagi remembering what Mako-chan said.

"Yes, it seems that she went to the same high school as Mamoru and Ranma." Ami said to the three stunned friends.

"Can you please have Mamoru introduce me to her, PLEASE!?" Minako said to a stunned Usagi who wasn't hearing anything.

_They were together? How can I compete with her, she is so beautiful?_ An odd feeling began to creep into her heart that she had never felt before: doubt. _Wait… I'm the Moon Princess. He and I are destined to be together._ Usagi shook her head, clearing her mind of such a ridiculous thought.

"As much as I'd like to continue with this discussion, I really think we should get on with the meeting." Usagi stated while getting up and headed into the temple. The others watched her as she went, and felt that she seemed off somehow. They looked at each other before going in.

* * *

><p>"Here is the picture I wanted you to check out Rei." Usagi handed it to her, Rei took it and walked up to the sacred fire. She placed it on a small table in front of her and proceeded to kneel in front of the fire. She closed her eyes and began the ritual.<p>

"Rin, Pyo, Tou, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen!" She stated while making hand gestures. After a moment, she sat there staring at the picture.

"I found it!" Rei exclaimed without looking up.

"What!" The group asked as one, but Rei didn't answer. Ami looked at the group for a second before turning to Rei.

"So, it is as we expected…" Ami didn't get a chance to finish when Usagi interrupted.

"I knew it, you sensed an evil aura from the picture didn't you?!" Rei pick up the picture and turned to the group.

"Usagi, your…" she paused, then looked back at the picture, "…cousin is really HOT!" she said with hearts in her eyes. This caused the remaining girls to face fall and groan. Usagi was the first to recover, jumping to her feet.

"REI THIS IS SERIOUS!" Rei blushed.

"Sorry. To tell you the truth, I didn't get anything from the picture." She said while turning her attention back to Ranma in the picture as her blush darkened a bit. Usagi raised an eyebrow at Rei.

"Really, nothing?" After seeing Rei nod at her, Usagi sat back down and began to wonder.

From the temple door, Chibi-Usa watched the girls in secret. After a bit see turned away from the door and leaned against it.

"So, those are Usagi Tsukino's friends." She began to frown _I wonder if she gave the Silver Crystal to one of them for safe keeping?_ She then sat down on the deck of the temple and began to think of how she was going to check each one of them.

Grandpa Hino smiled, humming a happy tune, as he carried snacks for his granddaughter and her friends. He really enjoyed having the girls over, it made the temple seem lively. Plus it gave him a chance to see lots of great legs.

_Today is a good day to be…_ His thoughts were interrupted when he noticed a young, pink-haired girl sitting on the deck staring off into space. He stopped and turned to her.

"Hello there, young one. What's a cute little girl like you doing here?" He asked her. She looked at him for a moment before jumping up and grabbing a ball that looked like a cat.

"Luna-P! Transformation!" She then tossed it into the air. The ball hovered for a moment then changed into a baby's bottle before falling into her outstretched hand.

"Ah, that's a wonderful trick young lady." Grandpa said with a smile, but his expression changed when she started adding milk to the tea he was taking to the girls.

"Oh, no! That isn't coffee! It doesn't need any cream!" he snatched the bottle from her hands. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"That isn't cream." She then bent her legs slightly.

"Really?" He said while looking at the bottle in his hands. Usa then leapt at him doing a back flip, kicking the bottle out of his hands. Grandpa Hino had never seen a child so young move so fast. Once she completed the flip, she landed on one foot and shot straight up into the air, catching the bottle. She then twisted in mid flight and flung it into his mouth. Grandpa was so stunned by her skills that he didn't even evade the incoming bottle. Once the contents of the bottle were in his mouth he fell over, passing out.

"I told you, it's not cream." She then picked up the snack tray and looked at the sleeping old man. "It's a sleeping potion." The bottle then changed back into the cat-like ball and floated off in the same direction as Usa.

* * *

><p>"Wow this is good tea Mamoru." Ranma said after taking a sip of the cup before her. Mamoru smiled into his cup as he looked at her.<p>

"I told you this place has the best there is." Normally Ranma would have to disagree with a statement like that after having sampled Kasumi's special blend. But she had to admit, this was the best she's ever had.

Mamoru opened his mouth to say something when a large beam of energy shot straight to the heavens. Ranma turned around to see what she felt, only to shiver as she saw the beam. As she turned back to her companion, a smirk formed.

"Looks like duty calls" Mamoru gave her an apologetic look before leaving her there. Once he was out of sight, she gripped her chest and her head collapsed on the table. _Why do I feel all this pain, loneliness, and desperation?_ Her soul easily felt the cry for help. The feelings soon began to subside after a minute or two.

One of the café waitresses approached the distraught modeling celebrity. "Are you okay Miss Magume?" Ranma turned and nodded to her with a smile.

"I'm quite alright, nothing to worry about." The waitress nodded, satisfied, before leaving her. Ranma sighed as she left the café after paying the bill. The feeling was still present, but less intense as she walked home.

The walk back to the apartment went almost without incident; her mind was lost in thought. Ranma was so deep in thought that she was almost walking in autopilot. It was due to this that she couldn't avoid an equally oblivious person. The collision sent them both to the ground.

"HEY! Watch where you're going!" Screamed said person while trying to get to his feet. Ranma knew the voice instantaneously.

"You know Ryouga, I could say the same to you." Ryouga turned to her and smiled.

"Just the person I was looking for."

* * *

><p>As Mamoru closed the distance to his destination by way of roof hopping, he reached into his shirt, withdrawing a single, red rose. The rose flashed brightly, bathing him in a glow that covered him for a few seconds. As it faded, Tuxedo Mask appeared in Mamoru's place, ready to aid any way he could.<p>

_I hope Rei's place isn't destroyed._ With a final leap, he landed on the outer wall of the shrine. He watched as Sailor Moon knocked an odd, yet pretty-looking woman dressed in a pin-striped body suit complete with a purple-feathered tutu, away from the little girl he saw yesterday. _Where do they come up with these outfits? And why is she after the girl?_

The woman stood, wiping her face, looking really pissed. "How dare you dirty my face?!" she snarled at Sailor Moon. She then outstretched her hand to release an attack at Moon. "DIE!"

_Not today. _With a flick of his wrist, he launched a magically enhanced rose at her arm in hopes that it would divert the attack and distract her long enough for Moon to finish her off. He then leapt down to the fallen girl to aid Moon in protecting her.

The Rose hit its mark dead-on, disrupting the attack completely, causing the woman to let out a yelp of pain. "Who's there?!" She yelled in the direction the rose came from.

"Passionate fire is noble and beautiful," Mamoru said while gently picking up the out cold child. "But evil fire to burn someone to death is ugly and horrifying." He finished as he stood there protectively.

_I knew he would come and save the day! _Moon thought. To be honest with herself, she didn't really know if she could defeat the woman since the rest of the scouts where knocked out in Rei's room. Still, seeing her beloved standing there, her spirit leapt for joy.

"Tuxedo Mask!" Usagi couldn't help blushing while squealing his name out. The woman took an offensive stance towards the new intruder to her mission.

"I will burn you to death along with the Rabbit!" She snarled at him. Mask raised an eyebrow at her statement. _Rabbit?_ He then looked down at his charge. Moon noticed that Tuxedo Mask seemed distracted, as was the woman. _Here is my chance to dust her. _

"I won't let you!" She screamed, charging up her next attack. "Moon Princess Elimination!" The attack flew straight and true. The woman stared wide-eyed at the attack. A bright burst of light erupted when it connected with her. Seeing nothing remain, Sailor Moon smiled. "I did it!" She rejoiced, but her victory was short lived.

"Sailor Moon," called the women's voice from behind her. Moon quickly turned around to see her panting on the roof. "When did you.." wondered a bewildered Moon.

"You will pay for this brat! I swear!" The woman yelled before teleporting away.

"It seems we have a new enemy." Mask said, walking towards Moon. Moon sighed at the thought but quickly smiled at him. "Thank you, Tuxedo Mask." He smiled. His thoughts turned to the girl cradled in his arms.

"It appears someone is after this little girl." At that moment, the girl began to nuzzle deeper into the embrace. Mamoru heart warmed at the act, but was soon invaded by an image of a breath-taking city of silver and white. Both small and large crystals littered the landscape, and right in the middle stood a large castle made of crystal. _What is this? Where is this?_ He knew that he had the ability of premonition but it was never was this clear. _Could I be having another vision?_

"Thanks for the help Mamo-chan." She smiled as they both changed back. Their eyes met, a growing desire to kiss him grew in her. Her eyes softened and she began to lean into him, giving in to that desire. Again, though, that uneasy feeling became present within him, this time however was much worse. Not wanting to deal with it at the moment, he needed a distraction. _Wait, where are the rest of the girls at?_

"Usako, where are the others?" The question killed the moment, Usagi sighed.

"They're all in Rei's room, unconscious." Mamoru gave her a questioning look. "The little spore drugged the tea so she could find the Crystal." Mamoru looked down at his charge and shook his head as the two went to help the others.

Waking the girls provided a bit of a challenge, well, keeping them awake was anyways. In the end, water to the face worked the best.

"Wow, whatever she used is very effective." Mamoru stated to the sleepy group. Those who were affected stared dumbfounded at him. The looks sent shivers down his spine.

"Its sucks we missed the fight." Makoto said in a groggy voice. This made both Rei and Minako groan. "By the way, Mamoru, when are you picking up Ranma?" The question sobered them all up in an instant.

"Yeah, Mamoru, when is my cousin coming?" Usagi said while beaming.

_Ah crap!_ Mamoru began to fidget in his seat.

"Ummm, well…. Actually….he's already here." The last part was almost a whisper, knowing what was about to happen. Sure enough, he didn't have to wait very long for the expected reaction.

"WHAT!"

* * *

><p>As Usagi walked home with the spore in her arms, she couldn't help sighing as she remembered all the girls flying off the handle when they found out that Ranma was already in town. Minako and Makoto took it the worst. <em>I swear those two take boy-chasing way too far.<em> Once she got to the door of her house, she heard her brother laughing loudly.

"I wonder what's got him so happy." She said to no one in particular. She figured he was watching TV or reading a manga. After she opened the door, the first thing she saw was her brother wrestling with someone in the living room…and losing. Her parents were smiling at the two, but turned to notice her standing at the door.

"Usagi look who is in town." Her mother said. The mystery person turned to look at her.

"Hey Sagi-chan." She stood in shock; Ranma was here! A large smile formed on her face. Ranma noticed that Usagi was cradling a sleeping child and turned to his aunt. "When did you have another baby?" Both Usagi's parents blushed while Shingo laughed.

"She isn't my sister, she's our cousin. You remember, she was with us during our vacation last summer." Ranma raised an eyebrow at this. _Hmmm._ He then turned to Shingo and smiled.

"Of course I remember, but how could I pass an opportunity to embrace both of them." He replied. Usagi stared at Ranma. _Oh no! Even he remembers her! _ Usagi gave a nervous laugh.

"I need to put her to bed. She had a very exciting day." She then hastily left up the stairs. Ranma narrowed his eyes slightly at the departing pair, but was tackled from behind by very excited boy. Usagi placed Usa on the bed and let out a long breath. She smiled at the sleeping child as she left the room. _It's odd, I feel in some way connected to her._

* * *

><p>Mamoru sat at his table enjoying the meal left for him. Ranma left a note stating that he went to visit Usagi and her family, but left a homemade dinner for him. <em> Man, this is amazing! I would say that she's as good as Kasumi.<em> After eating and cleaning up the dishes, he sat on the couch to do his homework. As hard as he tried, he couldn't seem to concentrate on the school work problems. Some odd feeling was nagging at him. The part he didn't like was he couldn't seem to figure out what it was, but something was off. Seeing that nothing was going to be accomplished, he decided that he needed to figure this out. _ Okay, when did this feeling start?_ After a bit, he narrowed it down to when he had the vision. At first the feeling was present but not too significant. That all changed when….when Usagi tried… His thoughts were interrupted when something tapped his shoulder. Startled, he did what anyone who grew up in Nerima did, and clung to the ceiling. This was happening far too often lately for his liking.

"Wow Mamoru, I didn't mean to scare you." Ranma stated while looking up at him. Mamoru calmed down instantly when he heard her voice. This time when he let go of the ceiling, he stuck the landing.

"Sorry about that." He said and she graced him with a mischievous smile.

"That's my line." The two enjoyed a light-hearted laugh together.

"So, how was dinner at Usako's?" Ranma smiled at this as she sat down on the couch.

"Shingo is still full of energy and Sagi-chan a bubble of joy as always. But…." Mamoru turned to as she paused. "I think I met your mysterious little stranger." Mamoru nodded knowing that Usa was staying with Usako. "The weird thing is that this girl has everyone thinking that she is a relative. The family pictures were mildly disturbing."

"That's what Usako said earlier." Mamoru said and Ranma gave him a questioning glace.

"So that's why Sagi-chan would always get fidgety when Usa came up in conversation." Mamoru sighed while Ranma stared at him with a straight face. This unsettled him when he noticed her.

"What?" He nearly squeaked. Ranma only averted her eyes and sighed.

"Look Mamoru I know who she is, you don't have to hide the fact." It was now Mamoru's turn to give her a stupid look. "Know who she….what are you talking about?" Ranma just dead panned.

"Really, you're going to try this on me?… Sagi-chan is Moon." Mamoru's eyes doubled in size.

"How did you…" Mamoru began, "when did you figure that out?" Ranma smiled slightly.

"About a month ago, and as to how, well you stated back then that you fought along with your destined future Queen." She saw him nod to her and she continued. "And when you started dating Sagi-chan I kinda put two and two together." Mamoru hung his head, defeated. He should have remembered that Ranma never forgets what is said. Something she definitely picked up from Nabiki. Ranma left the couch and headed to the kitchen. Mamoru watched her the whole way. Somewhere with him, that nagging feeling began to rear its ugly head. He sighed then followed her.

"By the way, thank you for dinner, Ranma." Ranma looked up from the fridge and smiled, pulling out a bottle. Mamoru couldn't tell what it was; he did know that it was an alcohol of some kind.

"You are welcome, it's the least I could do for you allowing me to stay here." Mamoru rolled his eyes.

"You are always welcome here, Ranma. We've been close friends for a long while." Ranma nodded to that as she poured a small glass of the liquor, and mixed it with juice. "What is that you're drinking by the way?" She held up the bottle to him as he read out the label out loud. "Ice 151? What is that?" A devilish smile form as she offered the glass to him. He took it from her and watched her make another one. Once done, she held up her glass to him, indicating she wanted him to cheer her.

"Only sip it or you're going to hate life in the morning." He nodded understanding and together they sipped their drinks. The taste wasn't bad, strong but not bad.

"Guess who I ran into today?" Ranma asked. Mamoru looked up from his glass to her.

"Based off you're track record, I would have to say either Ryouga of Toro, but seeing that you aren't nursing any injuries I'm leaning towards Ryouga." She gave him a nod. "So, what's new with him?"

She let out a long sigh. "I need your help, and if you can, could you please bring the Scouts as well." Mamoru tilted his head. _Why would she need the Scouts' help? _Seeing his look she began retelling what happened after he left.

* * *

><p>"Just the person I was looking for." Ryouga stated, holding a hand out to her. Ranma smiled and shook her head as she allowed him to help her to her feet.<p>

"Oh and why is that?"

"I just arrived from Nerima. I heard about what was happening and hoped I would run into you before the rest of them." Ranma raised an eyebrow at that, but he continued, "Hear me out, please?" She nodded leading them to a park to talk.

"The way I see it, in order to find both Akane and Maya to help them, we'll need to create a beacon that they could easily find."

"Ryouga I came here to AVOID being found." She stated as the two came to a stop at a park bench.

"Yes I know, but the girls don't know you as you currently are, am I right?" She let out a sigh while sitting down; she was beginning to see what he had in mind.

"Yes, none of them know me as Reiko, and please call me that as well." Ryouga nodded to her as he took a seat next to her.

"So, my plan is lure them in and once they're here, you can change to Reiko and I can get them the help they need."

"Was a cure found?" She asked turning to look at him and seeing him nod.

"Kasumi was able to get one of the letters to Nabiki last night and she gave it to Kodachi, who was able to find a cure within minutes." Ryouga could easily see the question she wanted to ask from her expression. "Hank got his hands on the powder Kodachi used on us during the Christmas party while back." Both Reiko and Ryouga shuddered, recalling that evening.

"Do you have the cure with you?" Ryouga reached into his bag and held up a small pouch containing a yellowish powder. Reiko resisted the urge to vomit at the sight of it. The cure was WAY worse than the problem, well, not totally.

"The biggest problem is getting them to take it." She could only nod. She began to nibble on her lip as she thought about what was needed and how it was going to be done. Ryouga began to smile as he let her think it out. _If there is a way to win, she'll figure out how_.

After about a minute or two she smiled. "Okay this is what I got: first we meet up at the forest 10 miles north of here and we catch up the usual way. That should easily get their attention. Once they show, I will have some back up waiting to help us catch them and contain them long enough for us to administer the cure." He liked it so far. _Wait…what help?_

"You're going to have back up? " He asked. She nodded. "Who?" Reiko smiled.

"Please trust me on this one. I know some people capable of helping." _I hope._

"Okay, so when is this going to happen?"

"Give me two days, okay?" Ryouga smiled, things were much better than he originally expected. He figured it would take at least two to three days to find Ranma, not six hours.

"Sounds great to me. I will head back and tell Kasumi and Dr. Tofu. See you in two days." He paused as a thought occurred to him. "Oh, by the way, you better bring your A-game; I have some new things I want to try out."

"I wouldn't dream of anything less." Ryouga smiled brightly as he stood up to leave. Reiko smiled back. _Looks like I'm getting a work out sooner than I thought._

* * *

><p>"So you are hoping that with the Scouts, you and Ryouga can get them to take the cure?" She shook her head.<p>

"Not just Ryouga and I, but the three of us." Mamoru shuddered as he too remembered the effects the cure had. That was one of the worst weeks of his life. But having your emotions under control was definitely worth the pain.

"I can ask the Scouts tomorrow during their day meetings." She gifted him with one of her famous smiles. A pleasant and filling warmth spread throughout him from both the smile and liquor, he had a feeling of déjà vu. The two made it back out to the living room where they continued to nurse their drinks enjoying the silence. The longer this went on, the more he was sure he… no, they DID do this once before. At that moment, a surge hit him. It almost felt like electricity hit his brain, forcing him to hold his head.

"You okay?" Ranma asked as she watched him. She wasn't sure what was wrong.

"Oh, my head feels like my brain was electrocuted for a moment there." The moment passed and so did the pain. He shook his head quickly, and then felt the effects of the liquor welling up. Ranma, on the other hand, watched him closely, not knowing she was holding her breath and biting her bottom lip. She almost looked scared, but when he smiled and resumed drinking, she relaxed and continued with her drink while keeping an eye him. _Please, Kami._


	9. Chapter 8

Once again I do not own either Ranma ½ or Sailor Moon. They are owned by their respected creators. And I thank both the creators for such great stories.

Okay readers, first I would like to say I'm sorry that i took so long to get this chapter out.

And thanks again for reading my goofy story.

I would also like to thank all those that wrote reviews, thank you. Please continue to write reviews, they aid in writing.

The story takes place three years after the end of Ranma ½ and just right after the end of the Doom Tree saga right before Chibi Usagi arrives back in time in the Sailor Moon Saga. I would like to infrom that in this story Saotome is Nodoka's name.

How will Mamoru effected the Ranma 1/2 Story.

In this story, one of the Sailor Moon characters played a part in the Ranma ½ series.

In case you are wondering, more of the NWC will be showing up and cause chaos for Ranma and Mamoru.

And soon Hank will be involved MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!... but not yet.

Once, and yet again, I would like to thank my proof reader Pedro.

* * *

><p>Mamoru woke to an odd feeling, as he looked around his dark room. He knew that he was being watch but couldn't find anything. He glanced at his alarm clock and took note of the time. It was about an hour before the alarm would go off; now wide awake he decided to get his day started. As he made it to the kitchen he noticed that Ranma had already been up when he spotted the dishes in the sink. 'I wonder where she went this early in the morning.' He shrugged his shoulders and began to make himself something to eat. Just as he sat down to enjoy a bowl of cereal that nervous feeling grew to the point of near paranoia.<p>

"MAMORU-CHAN!" The next thing he knew was soaking wet with a nightmare from his past latch to his chest. All his color faded for his face as he sat there frozen. "WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS!" Screamed Happosai at the top of his lungs as leaped off Mamoru while striking him in the chest with his pip sending him flying into the kitchen wall. Mamoru shook the cobwebs from his head to see a fuming master glaring at him.

"HOW could you!? Your beauty was the only one that could rival my Ranma-Chan, and now she's gone! How dare you do this to your MASTER! YOU WILL BE PUNISHED FOR THIS!" Mamoru sat there frozen completely terrified but had to cover his ears at the sheer volume the little master emitted.

"That's enough Grandpa, you're going to give him nightmares for a week." Both men turned to the kitchen door to see one of the most beautiful things either has ever seen. Ranma stood there half asleep; her vibrant red hair cascaded all around her. The only thing she seem to be wearing was a green silk shirt; which draped a bit off her left shoulder exposing a bit of cleavage and was just long enough to keep her modesty it tacked, but left you with lot to fantasize with.

Happosai nodded to her then chuckled when he looked back at his second student. He knew that look anywhere and even remembered when he used to us it as well. _Oh Cologne, oh how I truly regret messing things up with us back then._ Seeing that Happosai was quite finished with tormenting Mamoru she let out a yawn before heading back to her room. Mamoru remained where he sat staring at the spot she once occupied lost in thought. Happosai rolled his eyes at him before bring him back to reality.

Now almost wake and dressed in her work out clothes, Ranma stretched as she yawned again but became completely wake when she heard a yell from outside. She looked out her window to see an uncomfortably contorted Mamoru lying on the ground.

"It's gonna be one of those days." She sighed as leaped down to aid her friend in fending off their self-appointed Master.

* * *

><p>"Why didn't you tell me that the old freak was coming?" Mamoru moaned out as he laid on the couch while Ranma nursed his new bruises. Ranma could only offered him an apologetic look.<p>

"I did think he'd show up this soon." She stated as she applied an ointment to a nasty looking bruise on his chest. As she worked in the salve Mamoru flinched involuntarily. "Sorry." In truth it didn't really hurt him, but something inside him force him to flinch.

"It's okay." Once she finished tending to him she cleaned up the area. With all items packed away she went to her room. Now that she was out of sight he realized that he was holding his breath to the point where lights danced within his field of sight. He took a few long deep breaths to reestablish oxygen to his brain. Once the lightheaded feel passed and lights were gone he slowly stood and stretched. "Hey Ranma, I'm going out for quick run."

"Okay." Ranma voice emitted from behind her room door. "I have a photo shoot this morning; so I'll talk to you later this afternoon."

"Okay, See you later." Mamoru grabbed a water bottle and headed out the door.

Usagi ran down the streets of Azabu Juban looking everywhere as went. Her head look back and forth in search for her target that she missed Mamoru running up to the intersection that she'd just crossed.

"Usako!" Hearing her pet name brought her to screeching halt. Looking behind her she spotted her boyfriend standing there slightly winded. "I'm impressed! Are you out for a morning jog as well?" Usagi bubbled in joy as she sprinted to him. She let herself collide into him knowing full well that he would catch her.

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi yelled once in his arms. She buried her face into his chest as she wrapped her arms around him tightly. Mamoru fought the urge to yell out in pain when she hugged him on his already injured ribs. The pain grew as she rubbed her head into his chest.

"We didn't even plan to meet, and I still bumped into you this early in the morning." She almost sang to him. Mamoru tried desperately to not show his pain as the held each other. _This early she says, this morning can't end fast enough._ Usagi let out a loving sigh, "I'm so lucky."

"I guess we are destined for each other." Mamoru said smiling down at her, thou Usagi missed the fact that there was a slight strain in his voice. Usagi smiled hearing him say that to her. She looked up to him, once their eyes met the world around them ceased to matter. Mamoru took her cheek in his hand as she closed her eyes waiting for their lips to meet. Mamoru held a loving smile as he went to kiss her. When he went to met her, that feeling for before erupted within him again. It was if something within him was screaming this was WRONG! But like before chose to ignore it and let the kiss happen, well would have.

"HOLD IT!" Screamed Luna at the top of her lungs at the two just as their lips were about to meet. Both Mamoru and Usagi froze at the outburst. "What do you two think you're doing? And so early in the morning!" The two turned and looked up at Luna on top of an outer wall. They both held a look as if the both got caught with their hands in a cookie jar. "Anyway, Usagi, this isn't the time for that!"

Usagi's demeanor changed to that of a worried parent. "Oh, right! It's terrible! Chibi-Usa has gone missing! I was out looking for her when we ran into each other." Mamoru began to get worried as he lessened to Usako. _I hope she's alright. _

"Don't worry Usako, I'll help you find her." Usagi smiled brightly then nodded to him. The three of them took off down the street in search of the missing child.

"I hope she wasn't taken by those creepy people we met the other day." Usagi stated as the searched. Usagi didn't know why but the thought of that happening almost made her sick. Mamoru also felt ill by that thought, but what was really odd to him was the fact he was angry as well. He would have voice his concerns as too, but the look on Usagi was enough to keep him quite, he thought it best not to make to situation worst for her.

"I don't think we have to worry about that, but I would be best if we find her. It's too dangerous for her to be out here all alone now." Usagi nodded as they continued their search.

In a park said missing child sat alone on a swing staring into space with a sad and lonely look about her. She was so deep in her thoughts she failed to sense the people who approached from behind her. As she grasped the golden key that dangled around her neck, tears began to flow as she held it.

Usagi, Mamoru, and Luna rounded a corner in a park in their hunt for the child. They came to a stop when then found her sitting on the swing. Thou her back was to them, they could tell that she was upset. Usagi's heart when out to her, but both Mamoru and Luna could hear the sounds of soft sobbing. Mamoru resisted the urge to run up and comfort her. Usagi whispered her named softly to no one in particular. Usa look up from the ground, she could have sworn she just heard her mother call out to her.

_ It can't be, mother isn't here._ "Usa-chan, what's wrong?" her eyes grew when she heard Usagi behind her, but chose to stay as she was. "You left home with telling anyone. Everyone is worried about you" Usa's tear erupted in full force.

"Be quiet, leave me alone." Usagi, Mamoru and Luna were taken back by her words and the pain within them. Mamoru couldn't take it the sadness she displayed anymore as came up and knelt next to her. Something within him wouldn't allow this to go on, he will ease her suffering any way he could.

"Chibi-Usa," she turned to him when he called her name. Mamoru wiped her tears as he offered her a caring smile. "Let's go. I'll take you home." Seeing his smile brought warmth to her heart. A small smile formed as she nodded to him. "That's my girl." He said as he reached to pick her up. Once she was in his arms Mamoru received another vision of a kingdom again. This time it was clearer and more focused on the castle its self.

"Mamo?" he heard Usagi's voice as the vision began to fade. He turned and looked up to her once he was aware again. "What's wrong?" She asked as he lifted Usa up into his arms. He felt a strange feeling wash over him as he held the girl in his arms, but this time it felt right.

"Oh, it's nothing Usako." She gave him a questioning look. "Really Usako, it's nothing to worry about. I promise." He looked at the child in his arms and smiled. Both Usagi and Luna looked confused by the way he was acting towards Usa. Usagi nodded to him while Luna's eye narrowed slightly. "Let's get her home."

As the group walked Usa eventually ended up being cared on Mamoru's back. Usagi grew irritated as they went. She watched the two quietly from most of the way. The brat would play games with her man, like Eye Spy, or she would ask riddles which Mamoru would give her silly answers to make her laugh. Usagi's patients wore thinner as they went, until she couldn't take it anymore.

"Chibi-Usa! Get off Mamo-chan and walk by yourself already!" Usagi yelled to youngest of the group. Mamoru raised an eyebrow at her sudden outburst, and almost lost his footing when he saw his passenger stuck her tongue out at Usagi in responds.

"Ain't happening!" retorted the child. "And stop calling me, "Chibi-Usa", Chibi-Usa!" Usagi narrowed her eyes at the child's outburst. "My name is Usagi, got that?" Usa stated while sticking her nose in the air causing Usagi's anger hit near bowing point now.

"What are you talking about?! I'M USAGI!" she screamed back. Mamoru rolled his eyes at her childish behavior and mentally sighed. "And the guy carrying you is MY boyfriend." She stated in a superior tone. This time both Luna and Mamoru bowed their heads at her behavior.

"Wrong! Mamo-chan is my boyfriend." Usa smiled back. Usagi let out a small growl in responds. Then an almost evil smile formed as she looked ahead.

"Dream on! Mamo-chan and I share…" Usagi lowered her head. "...a really…" she whispered, then trusted a fist into the air looking up with an almost insane expression. "…deep bond of Love!" At that moment both Luna and Mamoru wanted to bet their heads against something hard. Usagi narrowed her eyes as she smiled at Usa.

"So, you can try to seduce him all you want, I guarantee that you won't get anywhere." Usa began to steam, while Mamoru looked up while sighing out loud. "So stop clinging to my Mamo-chan! Okay?!" She added while turning back with her eyes closed acting high and mighty.

_ What in the world has gotten into her? Getting jealous over a child like this is so immature._ He let out another sigh before trying to defuse the situation.

"Come on. It's okay, Usako. Chibi-Usa is still a kid. So there is no reason to get jealous, okay?" Usagi looked a little sheepish, but smiled and nodded to him. While Usa looked angry. "She's just lonely."

"Hey! Even you're calling me Chibi-Usa now." She whined as she cliched her fist at him. Mamoru offered her a soft chuckle at her antics. Her actions seem awfully cute to him.

"Oh! I'm terribly sorry about that." Usa expression soften. Usagi frowned at the exchange. "But I think Chibi-Usa sounds really cute, just like you." Usa smiled brightly at him. Usagi's frowned only deepened as she rolled her eyes. _Really Mamo-chan, she isn't cute. She's a spore._

"What? Really?!" Usa's smile shined brightly as they talked. Mamoru nodded to her with an equally bright smile.

"I sure do, not only is it cute, I think it's pretty." Usa let out a squeal of delight as rapped her arms around his neck tightly. Mamoru couldn't help but chuckle at her actions.

"Okay, then you can call me Chibi-Usa!" Usagi nearly gagged at them, her thoughts were so occupied with what was happening between her future husband and the spore that she missed the dip in the sidewalk. Both Mamoru and Usa looked to the sound next to them. Usagi was laying face down on the ground with Luna's back half frantically flopping from under her.

"Usako!" Mamoru was about to put Usa down to help her up when she shot to her feet sporting a lager red mark on her face. Luna now freed scampered around behind Mamoru gasping for air. Mamoru was surprised by Usagi's look, she looked very upset.

"Why don't you two go ahead and have fun!" She then marches off. Mamoru stood there in awe of Usagi's reaction. "Why don't you go ahead and marry her, too?!" Mamoru held a look of disbelief she'd just said that. _What in the world is she so upset about?_

"Hey, Usako, what's wrong?" he asked while jogging to catch up to her. "What are you so mad about?" He asked when he came up next to her. She turned her nose up and folded her arms.

"I don't care anymore!" she stated angrily, Mamoru shook his head as they went on in silence. _I thought I left this kind of drama back in Nerima._

* * *

><p>"Okay Reiko, now I want you to look up and slightly behind you." Reiko turned and continued to pose for Meika as he continued to snap shots. Her outfits consisted so far of swim wear, sun dresses, and now she was in formal evening attire. "Good, good, now look at me without turning. Look like I just ask you to marry me." Reiko gave him the shots. "Beautiful, okay Reiko we're done. Again, thank you so much for this opportunity." Reiko walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.<p>

"No Meika, Thank you. I truly enjoyed working with you, and I look forward to doing so again." Meika laughed, in nearly took him a year just to get today to happen. Her partner and modeling agent are very difficult people to work out any agreement with. At that moment Reiko's modeling agent walked into the studio. Meika resisted the urge to shudder in her presence. Reiko on the other hand smiled at her and waved, with she receive one in returned along with a smile. Once next to them she looked to Meika and all her emotions ceased to exist.

"Like I said to Reiko, I would like to thank you for this opportunity Ms. Meioh." He said with a bow. Ms. Meioh gave him a slight bow in return.

"I'm glad we had this opportunity to work together, and seeing that Reiko approves of you, you might get yet another opportunity." Meiko wanted to jumped for joy upon hearing this, but chose not to. Thou he did have some spring in his step as he left the two. Reiko rolled her eyes at her employer.

"Do you have class today Ranma?" Setsuna asked looking to her. Reiko tsked her.

"The names Reiko,… Setsuna," Setsuna smiled at her as the two entered into the dressing room. " and no, why do you ask?" Reiko asked while changing into her own clothes.

"I was thinking we get an early lunch." Reiko smiled and nodded to her. "Many I ask why you kissed Mr. Ogata on the cheek." Reiko fought the blush of being caught. She had hoped no one saw that.

"I…Um… Thought that it would…Um…" Setsuna began to laugh, this forced the blush she was fight to not show, reveal its self in full force. This only added to her older companion to laugh harder.

"I guess my suspicions are true." Setsuna stated as she left a fluster Reiko behind to finish getting dressed. _What suspicion? _ She then figuring that she was messing with her to get a rise out of her. _And why shouldn't I show my appreciation to Meiko? He was kind and a professional to me the entire time._ She shrugged her shoulder and finished dressing. Once done she exited the studio to find Setsuna sitting in her car reading what looked like a very large contract while waiting for her.

"Is that another shoot?" Reiko asked once seated in the passenger's seat. Setsuna smiled as she handed it to her. Reiko looked at the cover to realize that it wasn't a photo shoot contract, but a movie script. Her eyes widen as she read the title.

"Is this for real?" she asked with a shaky voice. Setsuna handed her another stake of papers, a movie contract, which state that she had the lead female role. Reiko unfastened her seat belt and leaped at Setsuna and giving her the ferocious hug ever.

Ah My Goddess the Movie

Staring Magume Reiko as Belldandy

* * *

><p>Usagi's family was so relieved that both she and Chibi-Usa had returned safe and sound. Usagi's dad smile disappeared soon as the moment had passed. His attention turned to Mamoru with a raised eyebrow.<p>

"By the way sweetie, WHO is this young man? I think we've met once before." Her father asked through a clenched smile. Both Mamoru and Usagi shared a single thought. _Oh crap!_ The two went rigid and looked very nervous.

"Oh, well… This is my friend Chiba Mamoru." Usagi stated. Her father narrowed his eyes as he looked at them. This only increased their nervousness.

"And HOW did YOU two MEET." Her father's voice seems strained as he spoke, never taking his eyes off Mamoru. Usagi became afraid after seeing her father's reaction to Mamo-chan.

"Well you see Sir, I'm Ranma's best friend from Nerima." After saying that, both he and Usagi nearly fell when her father's demeanor change instantly.

"Oh, so you're the friend Ranma said he is stay with." What Mamoru didn't expect was a hug from him. Usagi lost it and face fell. "Both my wife and I would like to thank you so much from helping him get out of horrid place." Mamoru got a bigger shock when Usagi's mom came up to him hugged him as well.

"Yes Chiba-san, thank you ever so much for helping my nephew out. Also for looking after my daughter all this time why she was out this morning." She then gave him a peck on the cheek. Usagi nearly fainted at her parents display.

"You know, he way too good-looking to be stupid Usagi's boyfriend." Shingo said off-handed as he shrugged his shoulder at them as he walk into the house.

"HEY!" yelled Usagi, her parents let out a laugh at their daughters' embarrassment. Mamoru stood there trying not to draw attention to himself, because that statement was a loaded weapon waiting to go off. Her father took it as a joke, but he didn't want to try his luck.

"Well I need to get back, ummm... Ranma and I have plans." He said quite quickly. "It was nice meeting you." He then walked off as fast as he could.

"You know Usagi, I think he's cute. Maybe you should ask him out someday." Her mother said watching him leave. Usagi's father narrowed his eyes at that statement.

"She BETTER not." He really wanted to yell but didn't.

"Oh come now honey, I'm sure that any true friend of Ranma's is defiantly a good boy." Her mother said while walking into house taking Usa with her.

"But, but, but," her father said while following her in.

"Luna, what just happened?" Usagi asked without looking at the cat. Luna shook her head and left Usagi sitting there on the path. While sitting there, she really wanted to cry, both from embarrassment and happiness. Her mother approved of Mamoru since he was Ranma's best friend. _I just knew having Ranma here would be a good sign! _A dreamy smile formed as she thought about being together with Mamo-chan without having to hide it from her parents.

* * *

><p>"Master Rubeus, you called?" A beautiful white-haired woman with a black crescent moon on her brow stepped out of one of the many mirror like doors that surrounded a void. She walked up to a red-headed man with the same mark staring a holographic image of a kingdom.<p>

"Berthier, look." He said without turning to look at her. She placed a finger on her lip as she look at the image.

"It's Crystal Tokyo, the metropolis of the future that we hate." A scowl formed on Rubeus as he looked at the image.

"We must destroy this future city at all cost, and as soon as possible." He closed his eyes as he continued. "To do that, we must find and destroy the Silver Crystal in this time, and kill the rabbit." Berthier sighed as she rubbed her head.

"But how? We still haven't found either of them." A sinister smile formed as Rubeus looked back at the image.

"That is true, but there are other ways to destroy the future kingdom." The image pinpointed five locations at the five points within the star-shaped kingdom. "These are the kingdoms Crystal Barrier points. In this time they are only Crystal Points," An image of a cosmetic store appeared. "Berthier, I want you to go and replace the energy of this place with Dark Power." She smiled at his plan.

"If we do this, in the future, Crystal Tokyo will be…" Rubeus turned to face her.

"It will surely collapse in short order." He finished for her, he then began to laugh as he stared at the store. She bowed to him before leaving back thou the mirror like door she came in with.

* * *

><p>Mamoru couldn't help but smiled as he walked home from college. This morning was defiantly interesting. First, a long and exhausting training session with both Ranma and the freak. Then there was that whole ordeal with Usako and Chibi-Usa. Top it off he was able avoid any wrath from Usako's father. His smile brighten when he remember what her mother had said while he was leaving.<p>

As he thought of Usako, another vision of a crystal kingdom slammed in his mind. Like before, this time it was much clearer and more detailed. Then it show Usako as Princess Serenity and him reaching out to her. Just as they touched the kingdom all around them violently shattered to pieces. Just as the vision faded he saw a woman's figure standing in the distance reaching for him.

Mamoru nearly lost his balance when it ended this time. He was thankful that there was a wall next to him to aid in him staying upright. He covered his face with him free hand trying to sooth him aching head. _What does this mean? Why did the Kingdom rip its self apart when we touched? _After pondering it for a moment it came to him. "So that's it, unless I do something, Usako will…" he trailed off as he stood back up, with a sad expression.

Usagi's dreaded going home, in her hands held the latest in another of many failed math test. _Mom's going to kill me this time._ She hung her head as she walked home. _Maybe I should go to Rei's first since I won't be able if I get grounded again._ Her thoughts were interrupted when she spotted Mamoru up ahead.

"It's Mamo-chan! Ma…" She stopped when she spotted the test in her hand. She quickly hide the test then ran to him as fast as she could.

"Mamo-chan!" Mamoru turned in time to catch Usagi as she plowed into him. This time he hissed in pain as he was reminded of the injuries he sustained this morning. Usagi on the other hand ignored everything, other than holding Mamoru.

"Once again Mamo-chan, we end up in each other's arms." Mamoru cringed, but he knew what he need to do to keep her safe. _Please forgive me._ He then forced Usagi back out of hug.

"Please stop hugging me." He whispered as he turned to not look into her eyes. Usagi smiled softly while rubbing her head.

"Sorry… Yeah, I guess, it's a little early for…" Mamoru turned his back to her at that moment.

"That's not what I meant Usagi." She was taken back by his tone and the fact he used her name instead her pet name.

"What?" she asked while slowly reaching out to touch him but stop when he answered her.

"I'm..I'm saying that I don't love you anymore." Usagi couldn't believe this, what was going on.

"What do you mean Mamo-chan?" Mamoru closed his eyes tightly trying to stop the tears from escaping. _Oh Usako, please forgive me for what I must do._

"We're finished!" he yelled as he turned to her. Usagi stared at him with a completely lost expression. Her heart ached at his words. Seeing Usagi frozen, Mamoru turned and ran home not wanting Usako to see his tears that now flowed freely.

Once he reached the apartment building all he wanted was to get drunk. As he entered his place he notice that Ranma is already home and sounded like she was in the shower. He walked straight into the kitchen and grabbed the bottle from last night and a glass. He poured a large straight shot then down it. He nearly dropped the glass as the taste hit him hard. While he was recovering from the physical effects of the alcohol Ranma walked into the kitchen to see him pour another glass and down it.

"Bad day I take it." Mamoru tried resist the shuddered he got for the drink. He then poured another and grabbed a second glass for her. He handed it to her cheers her and down it. "I take that back, it must have been a downright shity day." She then noticed the look of depression he held and that he was wait for her to drink. Once she downed hers he poured them both another drink then headed into the living room. She followed him and took a seat next to him, once she sat her glass down on the coffee table Mamoru clung to her and began to cry. Ranma was shock to see him like this, he was normally the strong one. Her face softened as she began to offer the support he needed. As she comfort him she offered a silent prayer that this won't end up like it did the last time something like this happen.

"It's okay Mamoru, what happened?" Ranma inquired when Mamoru loosed his grip and eased his weeping. He let her go and told her of the day's events and what he did to her cousin no more than an hour. Ranma felt sad as she lessened to him pour his heart out to her.

"Are you sure about the vision, and what it means?" She asked him as he sat there. He nodded as he grabbed his drink. Ranma sighed, as she finished her drink. By now Mamoru was feeling the full effects to the alcohol. A wobbly Mamoru got up and started heading to the kitchen, Ranma followed him. Once again Mamoru was preparing another drink, but Ranma stopped him by moving the glass away when he reached for it.

"Hey! I'm drinking dat!" he yelled, which caused Ranma to sighed again.

"No, you've had enough." Mamoru narrowed his eyes at her. Ranma then took him into her arms again trying to ease his pain. Mamoru once again excepted the comfort that she offered him, his tears began to flow again. Mamoru couldn't figure out what was going on within him, but for some reason being held by her soothed his sadness and pain. When he circled his arms around her and held her to him he was hit by an odd feeling of déjà vu.

"Come on, let's get you to bed." Mamoru raised an eyebrow at her statement, but allowed her to guide him to his room. Once in his room she set him on his bed and helped him to get comfortable. Mamoru was out the moment his head hit his pillow. Ranma smiled as she moved his hair from his face. She then poked him in six different areas on his torso, once done she sat there on his bed watching him for a minute or two before leaving. Just as she closed his door she heard him whisper in his sleep. What he said scared her to the bone as she leaned against his door. Tears flowed as she stood there, _Oh Kami please don't let him remember._

* * *

><p>"Mamoru dumped you?" Rei asked Usagi as she sat there on the steps of the Hikawa Shrine staring into space. All around her sat the scouts lessening to her. Usagi let a long and drawn out sigh.<p>

"What's going on?" Makoto asked her. Usagi sighed again before answering.

"I wish I knew…" Minako placed a hand on her arm and offered her a smile.

"I bet he was having a really bad day and that why he said those things. So I wouldn't worry about it. You'll see!"

"She right." Stated Makoto in an optimistic voice as she knelt in front of Usagi. "You two are lovers from a long time ago, and its transcended through time." This caused Usagi to smile slightly for a moment. Seeing Usagi this way caused Ami to sigh.

"Maybe he forced himself to say that for your sake Usagi." The other turned to Ami all looking at her with a questioning look.

"What do you mean?" Asked Rei. Ami allowed a radiant smile to form. She then looked to the group.

"In other words, for the entrance exams. Mamoru wants you to spend more time studying." A collective groan escaped from the group which she didn't notice. "That's why he told you he wanted to…"

"ARE YOU HIGH!" yelled Rei interrupting Ami. Ami finally noticed that they all had a 'really' look. Ami blushed as she looks down at her feet.

"I guess not." She said softly.

Rei took a few deep breaths to calm the frustration feeling she was currently having. "Don't worry." Rei said, Usagi turned to her to see her smiling at her. "Minako is right, Mamoru is not like that." Usagi smiled back at her.

"Yeah, thanks." Usagi's mood was beginning to improve. Minako on the other hand began to fidget. Ami notice her.

"What's wrong Minako?" Ami's question diverted their attention to her. Which make her twice as nervous.

"Umm... I was wondering if it was possible to you know… meet… Umm… Ranma today?" The next thing Usagi knew was that all the girls where by her sporting large puppy eyes.

"Please!" The four girls asked her. Usagi wanted to cry, first Mamoru dumps her, now her friends wanted to her to show off her cousin. She did the only thing she could do, she buried her face in her hand and groaned deeply.

* * *

><p>Usa stood at the apartment door seeming to hesitate knocking on the door. With bust of courage she knocked and waited, when the door opened she didn't expect to see Ranma, nor was he to see the girl that was his supposed cousin.<p>

"Umm. Is Mamoru here?" she asked with a small voice. Ranma smiled at her shyness.

"Yes he is but he's asleep at this moment." Usa's looked sad when she hear that.

"Oh, okay." She then started to leave. Ranma really hated seeing girls sad.

"Is there something I could do for you Little-Usa." When she herd Ranma say her the name that way she froze. Not many called her by that name. She turned around to find Ranma kneeling in front of her with a warm smile. Something about his smile made her feel safe. Ranma noticed that she began to fidget slightly and tighten her grip on her school books.

"Would you like some help with you school work?" Usa slowly nodded to him. "Well then, I would love to help you if you wish Little-Usa." Usa nodded again to him. She wasn't sure how he knew that nick name, because there were only two people who called her by that name. Ranma held a hand out to her which she took. Ranma then lead her into the apartment, and then set her up in the living room.

"I'll be right back." Usa gave him a questioning look. "How could we do homework without a snack?" Usa smiled and nodded. Usa watched him leave into the kitchen. For some reason he knew how to make her happy. She then set her books about, grabbed her homework sheet and a pencil and waited for Ranma.

When Ranma returned he place a tray of sugar dumplings and tea set on the coffee table. "I do hope you like this, it's an old family recipe."

"They look great Ranma." she noted that they smelled just like her mother's dumplings. She began to tapped her pencil as she turned her attention to her work. Ranma gently took them both from her, causing her raise an eyebrow.

"Snacks first, then homework." That statement nearly made Usa cry.

**- Usa sat at her desk getting ready to do her homework when her door opened. She turned to see her smiling mother walking in caring a tray.**

**"Snacks first dear, then homework." Her mother said warmly while handing her a sugar dumpling and a cup of tea. -**

"Little-Usa? Are you all right?" Usa blinked as she looked at Ranma.

"What?" Ranma resisted the urge to laugh at her action, but couldn't help but smile.

"You spaced out there for a moment." Usa looked back at the dumpling and tea.

"It's nothing." She said as she took a bite of the dumpling. Ranma shook his head at her then took a sip of his tea. When he heard Usa gasp he saw her staring at the snack almost afraid. Concern filled Ranma quickly.

"Is everything alright Little-Usa?" Hearing the nick name, the statement, and now the snack was too much for her. Tears of loneliness flowed as she sat there, she want nothing more at this moment then to be with her mother or father. Seeing his young guest began to cry Ranma quickly picked the hurting child and held her. Usa clung to Ranma for all she was worth as the waves of sadness washed over her.

Ranma wasn't sure why he felt such sadness radiating for the child. _Oh you poor thing. So much sadness, well not on my watch. _ He slowly started rocking her while whispering soothing sounds. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to absorb her sadness while expanding his aura out to her.

Usa's eyes quickly opened when she felt peace wash over her. She slowly looked up to see Ranma who held a serene expression while he held her rocking the sadness she felt away. _How is he doing this? He's doing what mother does when I'm sad. Maybe she learned it from him._ A smile formed as she thought about it. She was with a person who would most likely be a teacher to her mother. Thou she never remembered anyone from her time mention anything about a Ranma Saotome.

It didn't take long for all the sadness she felt to be replaced with peace and kindness within her heart, she couldn't help but giggle. Ranma heard her giggle and looked down at her with a soft smile. "All better?" he asked her. She smiled brightly and wrapped her arms around his neck giving a harm hug. "I'm glad to see that you are Little-Usa." Usa smiled as she gifted him gave him a peck on the check.

"Not that I'm complaining about getting a kiss for the cutest girl in the world, but…" She giggled again at his complement.

"For making me feel better." Ranma nodded to her.

"What do you say we finish our snack, than we defeat this homework of yours?" Usa laughed as she nodded to him. Usa choose to stay in his lap while she enjoyed her snack. Once their snack was finished, they work on Usa's homework together on the flood. Usa, with the guidance and encouragement offered from Ranma she finished her homework in record braking time.

* * *

><p>"Oh, My, God! We're so actually going to me HIM!" Squawked Minako as both she and Makoto were nearly leaping for joy. Both Rei and Ami kept quiet, but kept looking themselves over to make sure that the looked perfect. Usagi on the other hand was quiet for a different reason, Mamoru. The girls seemed to have completely forgotten that her cousin was staying with the one person who had caused her resent heartache.<p>

"I like to the sound of Saotome Minako, what do you think?" Minako asked out load.

"I think Saotome Makoto sounds better personally." Both Rei and Ami shook their heads at the two girls as they began arguing over who would be a better wife for Ranma. Usagi on the on the hand groaned as she slapped her forehead. Once they reached the apartment building Ami took notice of their current location but said nothing. Usagi stopped the group at the door to the building.

"Look everyone, I want you to promises that you wouldn't act like a bunch of love-sick school girls." The girls notice that Usagi looked tired and depressed. Ami sighed, then went up to her and gave her a hug. The others watched in wonder, then Rei also notice the building they were about to go it to, and who lived here.

"Don't worry Usagi, we will ALL behave." She said while glaring at the two boy happy girls. Said two girls gulped and nodded quickly. "And we will be there for you as well." Usagi smiled at Rei. Both Minako and Makoto looked at each other not knowing what Rei was talking about. Usagi led the group in, the two confused girls shrugged and followed.

* * *

><p>"Oh Kami, what was I thinking?" Mamoru asked out loud while staggering out of his room into the living room, Ranma just laughed. Usa was confused when she saw Mamoru looking very tired.<p>

"I'm glad to see the shiatsu points aid you in speeding up your recovery." Mamoru looked to see Ranma sitting on couch with Chibi-Usa sitting in his lap, holding a book that he was reading to her.

"How long was I out? And when did you get here Chibi-Usa?" He said asked with a smile. Ranma looked to the clock on the walk then smiled back at him.

"About three hours. And Little-Usa's been her for an hour and a half." Usa smiled up at Ranma. "We worked on her homework, but since we finished quickly she asked me to read her a story." Even thou Mamoru's head ached he couldn't help but smile brightly at them as he continued to read to Chibi-Usa. He didn't think he would have been able to deny her anything should she asked him. _Little-Usa?_ _Looks like she got you hooked as well Ranma. _

"Thank you Ranma." Mamoru said as he fell heavily into a chair next to them. Ranma look up from the story again.

"For what?" Ranma asked.

"Stopping me from drinking when you did, and for the pressure points." Ranma nodded to him then turned his attention to Usa and the book. Mamoru watched the two for some time, enjoying the interaction between the young girl and the over grown kid. He knew that whichever girl actually won his heart would gain a loving father for their children. The sound of a knock at the door brought him back for his thoughts. When he opened the door he nearly groaned, he did not expect to see nor wish to deal with Usako and the rest of the girls right now. So he did the only thing he could think of.

"Ranma! It's for you!"


End file.
